Finir dans la Neige
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: YAOI - UA - Je l'ai tué. Je t'ai quitté. Pour ton bien. Pour son bien, vraiment? Je n'en était plus si sûre. Et j'étais là, dans la neige et... comment en étais-je arrivé là? Hein, Naruto, comment?
1. Prologue

**.0°O°0.**

**Finir dans la Neige**

**.0°O°0.**

**.  
**

**Prologue**

**.**

**J**'ai trop froid pour que ce ne soit que le vent d'hiver. La peur qui envahit mes sens est plus forte que celle du noir et de la ville le soir, seul. Je grelotte sur ce banc, assis dans le parc aux arbres sans feuilles. Je me souviens avoir été là lorsque les taches de couleurs vertes, rouges, oranges, jaunes et enfin marrons tombaient de ces imposants chênes. La petite fumée blanche se glisse entre mes lèvres bleutées, figées.

J'ai si froid. Mes doigts ne me répondent plus, mon corps non plus, rien. Seuls mes yeux vagabondent encore dans l'espace environnant, cherchant une issue, une porte de secours à mon tourment. Et puis ces mêmes yeux qui semblent eux aussi me lâcher face à la fatigue et au sommeil, font pression sur leurs paupières qui deviennent lourdes, oui, si lourdes. Je me balance doucement, d'avant en arrière, ne contrôlant plus rien pour finalement me retrouver tête la première dans la neige. Je rigole, d'un rire amer et me mord la lèvre inférieure, retenant les gouttes d'eau salées qui menacent de faire une chute imminente sur mes joues porcelaines. Avec la dernière force et le dernier courage qui s'effritent entre mes mains, je fais un dernier effort et tente de me redresser. Je ne réussis qu'à rouler sur le dos et à « admirer » ce ciel si sombre.

Il ressemble tellement à la pièce où je me trouve constamment : froide, noire, glacée d'émotions, vide, triste… si triste. Les étoiles ont disparu, les lumières les ont effacées et le sentier vers la sortie a été balayé par mes propres soins. Quelle idée stupide de détruire sa seule porte d'échappement, de refuge.

Mais, tu semblais si loin dans ce soleil de feu, entouré par tant de chaleur. J'ai eu si peur de ne pas être à ma place, je l'avoue. Je me suis noyé dans les ténèbres. Mes ténèbres où je me plaisais tant, me confondant avec la Lune elle-même. J'ai perdu le bonheur. J'ai perdu la liberté. Je t'ai perdu…

_Ton soleil brillait si fort, même dans la nuit, même les jours de pluie. Tu étais magnifique, mon prince._

On aurait pu vivre ensemble pour toujours, tu n'aurais pas été contre. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. A peine la vingtaine et j'ai l'impression que la vie n'a plus de sens.

Reviens-moi. Relève-moi. Enlace-moi. Embrasse-moi. Sauve-moi, je t'en supplie sur mon lit de mort. M'entends-tu seulement ? Tu es sûrement passé à autre chose. Ma chance s'est envolée vers un autre. Il ne me reste rien. A part peut-être des bribes de mémoire et de souvenir qui disparaissent, deviennent incomplètes, fausses jusqu'à ne plus exister, n'arrivant plus à distinguer l'imagination de la réalité. N'as-tu été qu'un simple mirage ?

_Ton regard lagon. Tes cheveux d'or. Ton sourire craquant et enfantin. Ta peau caramel. Tes petites cicatrices de chaque côté de tes joues, te donnant un air félin. Mon prince, que tu étais - est – sexy._

J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de toi comme nous avons besoin d'eau au moins tous les trois jours. Je suis en manque de ma drogue. Le sais-tu seulement ?

- Si froid, murmurais-je perdu, abattu par le silence qui me répond. Si fatigué, continuais-je au hasard. Si perdu, chuchotais-je d'une voix à peine audible. Si triste.

La fin du mon se brisa et je réprimais un sanglot.

- Na…

Je n'arrive même pas à finir ma phrase. Suis-je si pathétique que cela ? Je suis… content que tu ne sois pas là, me voyant dans cet état de faiblesse non digne de mon nom. Oui, je ne veux pas que tu me vois maintenant, pas comme ça, jamais. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas d'appeler ton nom dans cette nuit si obscure ?

- Naruto. Na… Naruto, haletais-je, répétant ton prénom en continu, comme si je m'accrochais à lui, comme s'il me maintenait en vie.

Oui, ce n'est décidément pas digne d'un Uchiha. Mais, que veux-tu ? J'ai fait une bêtise. Oui, j'ai fait une bêtise parce que, Naruto, je t'aime.

A présent, il est trop tard. Le néant se rapproche. Il fait déjà si noir…

* * *

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

**Samedi 13.11.10 : **Ceci est avant toute l'histoire qui va suivre; c'est ce que vous avez lu dans le résumé. Cependant, accessoirement, c'est trois ans après ce qui suit. Vous me suivez? Vous verrez!

Vos avis?

Chouchou-chan!


	2. Chapitre I

**.**

**Chapitre I**

**.  
**

_**Trois ans auparavant**_

_**.  
**_

Cela devait bien faire quatre heures que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. J'étais allongé dans mon lit, immobile. Toutes les conditions étaient adéquates. Les rues étaient calmes. La nuit couvait tendrement la ville et moi, j'étais là : parfaitement réveillé. Comme d'habitude, j'étais pris d'une insomnie. La peur du sommeil me lacérait les entrailles. Je ne voulais plus revivre mes pires cauchemars. Les rêves que je faisais semblaient aussi vrais que la réalité qui s'était produite à mes cinq ans, douze ans de cela. C'était comme si de nouveau, j'y étais.

Je croyais que je ne haïrais sans doute jamais assez comme ne maudirais que trop peu mon frère pour la monstruosité qu'il a commis. Toujours maintenant, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête. L'avait-on forcé ? Était-ce une mission de la part de la police ? Ce fut mes premières pensées mais cela paraissait peu probable étant donné qu'à la suite du massacre, il s'était enfui, volatilisé comme un courant d'air. Il m'avait laissé seul survivant de mon clan seul dans le noir. Seul dans le froid, près des cadavres de mes parents. Et à présent, j'étais toujours seul, constamment accompagné par ma haine et ma douleur.

J'avais longtemps vogué de famille en famille pour finalement obtenir l'autorisation de vivre seul à l'âge de mes seize ans. Je m'étais quelque part habitué à la solitude, à tel point que toutes émotions étaient pour moi effrayante et facilement, j'avais conçu un barrage. Un barrage que j'aimais, qui me plaisait, qui me protégeait. Je me débrouillais très bien. Je ne travaillais pas. J'avais tous l'argent « laissé » par ma famille. En effet, les Uchiha étaient très riches, très réputés, très connus pour la Uchiha Entreprise qui fut, peu après leurs morts, rachetée par une autre. A l'époque, je m'en moquais.

Maintenant, je n'avais plus rien à quoi m'attacher ou m'accrocher. Il ne me restait plus que moi et ma vengeance. Sans doute ne vivais-je que pour elle.

J'allais au lycée Konoha. Je ne savais pas réellement pour quelle raison. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je devrais plutôt être sur la route, sur des pistes à la recherche de mon frère à fin de le tuer, de le torturer d'abord peut-être, de l'interroger et d'ensuite lui asséner le coup fatal. Itachi Uchiha ne méritait pas la vie.

Je soupirais et tournais la tête vers mon réveil pour constater une fois encore que ce ne serait pas ce soir que je trouverais un sommeil réparateur. Je passais ma main sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux, réfléchissant à ma misérable existence qui n'avait que pour seule but la mort de mon frère. Je ne voyais d'autres perspectives pour celle-ci et, quelque part, cela ne me gênait absolument pas. J'avais un devoir en tant que dernier survivant du clan Uchiha.

Je repoussais les couvertures et me levais, marchant d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain. Je n'allumais pas la lumière, trop habitué à vivre dans les ténèbres. Je pris une douche et m'habillais de mon uniforme scolaire avant d'aller me faire un café et de m'assoir sur le canapé dans le salon, en face de ma baie vitrée. C'était très silencieux. Il y avait une atmosphère comme je les aimais : pas un seul bruit. Je buvais doucement, grimaçant au goût amer de la boisson. Décidément, jamais je ne m'y habituerais, qu'importais combien je le voulais. Je sortis une cigarette de mon poquet posé sur la table basse en même temps que le briquet et calais la cigarette entre mes lèvres, tout en tirant dessus pour l'allumer. Je fermais les yeux un moment, savourant l'instant.

Lorsque je les rouvrais, c'était pour voir le soleil pointer son nez et m'attaquer de ses rayons trop lumineux, pénétrant dans la pièce. Ma pièce. Sombre. Froide. Austère. Je détestais le soleil. Après avoir déposé ma tasse sur la table, je tirais une nouvelle fois sur ma cigarette et passais avec lassitude ma main dans mes cheveux encore humides. J'écrasais alors mon mégot dans le cendrier et allais pour fermer les rideaux de la fenêtre. Je faisais de même pour toutes les chambres que j'utilisais. Soit, pas beaucoup : la mienne, la cuisine et la salle de bain et c'était tout. Le reste était un surplus, des portes qui restaient fermées. Je regardais ensuite l'horloge et soupirais. Une fois encore, j'arriverais une heure plus tôt en cours.

Les autres élèves me prenaient pour un model : ponctuel, toujours avec de bonnes notes. Je n'avais simplement rien d'autre à faire. Je devais être méticuleux et appliqué à fin d'assouvir mon destin. C'était pour cela que je passais cinq matins sur sept, toujours à la même heure, le pas de ma porte.

**XXX**

Le bus s'arrêta à quelques rues de mon lycée. Je descendais mon sac sur l'épaule et marchais vers l'établissement scolaire d'un pas lent et posé. La petite porte, se confondant avec la grand était ouverte. Je la passais sans honte ni culpabilité, même en sachant qu'elle n'était réservée qu'aux professeurs venant tôt le matin. J'étais tôt, non ?

Une fois dans la cour, je m'installais sur un bon et attendis, comme toujours, que les cours daignent commencer.

**XXX**

Soudain, aux alentours de sept quarante, alors que quelques élèves se trouvaient aussi dans la cour principale, un jeune garçon que je n'avais jamais vu, mais là encore, je ne voyais jamais vraiment les gens, fit son apparition. Il semblait un peu perdu. Son uniforme était négligemment repassé et enfilé, sa cravate de côté et le nœud mal fait. Pas très bien réveillé sans doute, il trébucha à deux reprises et manqua de tomber. Il se dirigea vers ce qui paraissait être le bureau de la directrice après avoir demandé son chemin à deux filles qui lui montrèrent un petit panneau à l'accueil le lui indiquant. Il les remercia d'un sourire et disparu. Je n'étais pas dupe, c'était bel et bien un nouveau. J'entendais à quelques pas de moi des chuchotements à son sujet.

Je soupirais, lassé de tout cela. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas dans ma classe. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici déjà ? Je n'avais pas besoin des cours. Je savais apprendre par moi-même. J'oubliais trop souvent qu'il s'agissait d'une obligation de l'Etat.

**XXX**

Au fond de la classe, mal installé sur ses chaises bancales et en bois, je regardais par la fenêtre. Il y avait un soleil éclatant et cela ne faisait qu'assombrir mes pensées. Le nouveau s'était déjà présenté depuis plusieurs minutes, accompagnant son monologue sans intérêt de quelques blagues dépourvues d'un quel conque humour avant de s'assoir à la seule et dernière place libre : à côté de moi.

C'était insupportable, voir frustrant. Nous étions en plein cours de maths et il ne cessait de remuer et de ruminer dans son coin, ne comprenant apparemment pas le problème énoncé par le professeur. Et, décidément, ce n'était pas certainement par aujourd'hui que j'allais aider mon prochain. D'une part parce qu'il m'énervait et d'autre part car il avait souri toute sa misérable présentation comme s'il était content d'être là.

- Raah !

Il avait osé. Il avait hurlé tout en se tenant ou plutôt, tout en tentant de s'arracher les cheveux. Des cheveux d'un blond blé très voyant, très rare pour la région du Japon dans laquelle on vivait. Ce fut le silence dans la salle avant que le maître ne m'intime, doucement, prudemment de l'aider. Je secouais la tête négativement. La réaction de celui ne se fit pas tarder : il s'emporta et m'ordonna clairement de porter secours à ce « p'tit gars » comme il l'avait lui-même nommé. Je soupirais et poussais mon cahier vers mon voisin. Il marmonna un merci à peine audible, visiblement gêné, sans lever les yeux et se mit à recopier bêtement. Ah, il m'agaçait déjà !

**XXX**

J'inspirais, lentement, profondément, cherchant ainsi à me calmer. Cette journée avait vraiment été plus longue que d'habitude. Comme à mon habitude, je me retrouvais seul, assis sur un banc en dessous d'un arbre, à l'ombre des rayons du soleil. Je sursautais lorsque quelqu'un se plaça près de moi, si discrètement que je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. En même temps, je ne m'y attendais pas : personne ne venait jamais me voir.

Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, il prit la parole, son regard azuré dans les vagues :

- J'ai été viré de tous mes anciens lycées.

Etrangement, je n'osais pas le regarder et détournais la tête moi aussi.

- La directrice, ici, y paraît que c'est ma grand-mère, ou un truc dans le genre. Je sais pas trop, souffla-t-il en riant presque.

Il se tue avant de reprendre avec un sourire que je vis du coin de l'œil.

- Je n'ai plus de parents. Je ne les ai jamais connus. Mais c'est pas grave.

Il se tourna alors vers moi. Une question me brûlait la langue et les lèvres mais je ne me décidais pas à la lui poser. De toute façon, il me devança en ajoutant :

- Je ne sais pas trop comment ils sont morts.

Quelque part, dans ma tête, ça allait de soi qu'ils eurent été tués. On attrapait en même temps une maladie incurable et ils n'avaient pas tous deux la soixantaine quand ils eurent leur gamin.

- Il n'y a personne pour m'en parler. Les gens de mon ancienne ville, du moins, ceux de mon quartier, ceux qui le pouvaient m'ont renvoyé, rejeté. Parce que tu vois, à cause de moi, l'homme le plus gentil, le plus juste, intelligent, connu et toutes les autres qualités que tu souhaites lui attribuer est mort.

Je cherchais les conditions qui auraient fait que c'était de sa faute mais ne voyait pas très clairement les possibilités. Je voulais le lui demander mais, étant donné que je ne m'intéressais pas tant que ça à lui, je fermais ma bouche et gardais le silence.

Après quelques minutes, il me présenta sa main.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi ?

J'étais abasourdi, déjà par son élan de franchise et par le fait que je connaissais déjà son nom. Nous étions côte à côté en cours. Je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire. Avait-il des problèmes mentaux ? Ne me reconnaissait-il pas ? Bah ! Que faire d'autre à part lui tendre la main ? L'ignorer ? Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions alors je fis la chose la plus simple au monde, je serrais sa main.

- Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, soufflais-je.

Je baissais une nouvelle fois les yeux face à sa grimace rayonnante. Moi, on me considérait comme un prodige. Mes notes étaient excellentes, ma répartie de même ainsi que mon argumentation et ma façon de m'exprimer plus que correcte. Du moins, tous cela, c'était quand j'y mettais du moins et de la bonne volonté. En aucun cas on ne me rejetait la faute des meurtres de chaque membre de ma famille. Encore moins le fait que mon frère soit fou. Bien que personne n'en soit vraiment sûre et ne voulant me croire, ayant été le seul témoin. Et d'ailleurs, à l'époque, trop jeune pour être pris en sérieux. Cependant, lui, qui n'avait absolument rien, qui ne semblait qu'avoir eu le malheur de naître dans ce monde, était haït à travers le pays, me disait-il.

Oui, les rumeurs, ainsi que les histoires de mauvais goûts, se chuchotaient de bouche à oreille très rapidement ici. Certains élèves l'ignoraient ou se moquaient déjà de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Je m'éclaircissais la gorge. La question m'ayant échappé.

- Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout cela ?

Et je me maudissais déjà de l'avoir posée, elle était venu naturellement. Seulement, il ne me connaissait pas et ne pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de parler juste pour causer et de rien raconté d'extrême nécessité. Je n'aimais pas gaspillé ma salive.

Il n'avait pas l'air de s'y attendre. Pensait-il que j'allais moi aussi l'ignorer royalement ? Je lui avais tout de même dit mon nom. Il se reprit tout de même et me sourit. Toujours et encore une ce sourire : large, lumineux, trop lumineux.

- Parce que, je ne voulais pas que plus tard, tu me traites de menteur pour ne pas te l'avoir dit. Donc voilà, tout est clair : soit tu veux de moi, soit tu n'en veux pas.

Je notais l'étrange appellation qu'il s'était qualifié de lui-même, se comparant un à objet ou une chose dans la négation.

- Moi, je veux de tout le monde, si ça peut te rassurer, finit-il en rigolant.

Je n'étais donc pas un privilégié ? Les gens m'admiraient peut-être, mais de loin. Personne jusque-là n'avait osé me parler pour… me parler, utilisant des phrases complètes ayant d'autres sujets que les études. Oui, les professeurs faisaient peut-être constamment mon éloge, les filles me trouvaient « beau, ténébreux, mystérieux » comme parfois je les avais entendu me qualifier et les garçons m'appréciaient simplement, cependant à une distance qui leur paraissaient de sécurité, chacun ayant peur de s'aventurer sur des terres inconnues. Soit, mes terres qu'ils considéraient tous comme dangereuses.

- Je ne veux de personne, lâchais-je soudainement.

Je rejetais ainsi la seule et unique personne qui souhaitait peut-être se lier d'amitié avec moi. Je connaissais le schéma du scénario. Au final, il s'enfuirait toujours. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Quelque chose lui fera peur. Mon passé était trop sombres, mes mots trop secs, trop directs, trop crues, mes gestes trop hostiles ou inexistants à ce qu'il paraissait. J'intimidais, disaient-ils.

Il se leva et tapa son jean, machinalement pour enlever la poussière.

- OK, dit-il, toujours en souriant et il commença à s'éloigner.

Je ne comprenais pas.

- Attends.

A ma grande surprise, il s'arrêta et se retourna, m'interrogeant du regard. Gêné, je regardais un point invisible derrière lui.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu souris ?

Il se gratta nerveusement le crâne, comme embarrassé et m'expliqua :

- C'est mieux que de pleurer ou d'être impassible, tu ne crois pas ?

Et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il me lança :

- Aller, à une autre fois.

Et il se mit à courir vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Un sourire en coin que je n'arrivais pas à réprimer se cala innocemment sur mes lèvres tandis que je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était intéressent comme idée mais jamais je ne l'appliquerais. Quel individu étrange, ce Naruto…

Je décidais tout de même de ne pas m'y attarder et surtout de ne pas revenir sur ma réponse. Je ne devais pas me perdre dans les futilités de l'amitié et dans toutes ces choses semblables plus bêtes les unes que les autres.

Plus tôt que prévu, au lieu de rester quelques minutes encore, je rentrais chez moi. Après tout, j'étais fatigué.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

**Samedi 13.11.10 : **Jusqu'ici, qu'en pensez-vous? Suggestion? Incompréhension? OOC?

Chouchou-chan.**  
**


	3. Chapitre II

**.**

**Chapitre II**

**.  
**

J'étais frustré. Ceci à un point inimaginable. Le pire, c'était que je connaissais la raison. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me satisfaire de la cause, je ne la comprenais pas. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Oui, je savais ce que c'était mais ne pouvais pas à croire que _ceci _était la source de ma frustration. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle disparaisse.

En effet, peu de temps après _son_ arrivé, au détour d'un couloir, Naruto avait rencontré ou plutôt retrouvé une certaine Sakura. D'après les rumeurs lancées par plusieurs commères, il la connaissait depuis le CE1 mais s'étaient perdu de vue. Je pouvais vous dire que la réputation de celle-ci avait baissé d'un cran. Déjà pas glorieuse étant donné la taille de son front et la couleur de ses cheveux, mais elle ne s'en était guère préoccupée, ravie de le revoir.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela qui m'exaspérais au point que je m'y attarde plus que de coutume. Non. C'était le blond : il souriait constamment. Il avait un sourire inébranlable, comme figé sur son visage à chaque fois que je le regardais. C'était comme s'il posait un masque sur sa figure, juste pour me tromper. Pourtant, ne m'avait-il pas dit que ses parents étaient morts ? Qu'il avait été rejeté dans sa jeunesse, toujours à l'heure actuelle ? D'où venait cette étrange joie de vivre ?

**XXX**

Une fois encore, j'étais assis sur mon banc habituel, pour changer. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne venait s'y assoir pas même lorsque je n'y étais pas. Cela ne me gênait pas. C'était quelque part étonnant, mais c'était ainsi que les choses s'étaient faites on dirait.

Je les regardais, les sourcils froncés malgré moi. Elle lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille tout en me pointant du doigt. C'était discret, très discret… Il se retourna vivement. Je soupirais excédé. Il me faisait un signe de la main beaucoup trop énergétique tout en me souriant à pleines dents avant de me tourner le dos, toujours en riant. De quel droit se permettait-il de me rire au visage ? Je montrais clairement mon mécontentement et il s'en moquait ? Il se moquait de moi ?

Quelque chose avait dû mal se connecter dans mon cerveau et mal transmettre un ordre étant donné que contre mon gré, je me suis levé et marchais d'un pas anormalement décidé, rapide et pressé vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fit volteface, Sakura l'ayant prévenu une nouvelle fois de ma présence.

Je devais l'admettre. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Cependant, le coup était parti tout seul. Je ne pensais jamais dire cela un jour. Frapper quelqu'un avait été pour moi toujours prévu, planifié, calculé. J'avais toujours pris cette réplique comme une excuse, une blague et pourtant… Ici, c'était le cas. C'était parti tout seul. Il se retrouva par terre, la joue salement amochée et la lèvre fendue, des gouttelettes de sang perlant sur son menton. Ça lui apprendra. Ça lui apprendra quoi, au juste ?

Sakura ne tarda pas à se baisser à ses côtés, affolée, me gueulant mille et une insultes. Je n'entendais qu'une seule phrase qui ne cessait de se répéter dans ma tête :_ Il n'a pas le droit._ C'était en continu et la voix qui me le murmurait ne voulait simplement pas se taire. J'étais impassible, de marbre, fixant ma main encore tendue dans le vide. Je ne comprenais vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais même du mal à distinguer qu'il s'agissait bien de mon poing.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, connard ?

Naruto était en rogne et criait lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Je me retournais à mon tour, sans rien ajouter, marchant lentement vers l'ombre de l'arbre avant de sentir une ferme pression sur mon épaule. Je pivotais dans l'autre sens une dernière fois et, en quelques secondes à peine, le sol dur et chaud s'écrasa contre mes fesses et une immense douleur me prit au ventre. Je lançais un regard haineux vers celui qui m'avait fait ça, rencontrant alors les yeux de Naruto encrés dans les mien, me défiant.

- Pfft, pathétique, finissais-je par lâcher.

Je me mis debout tant bien que mal, me tenant l'estomac et les côtes, ignorant royalement le blond et rejoignit mon emplacement initial pour me rassoir. Il me suivit, prenant les glaçons qu'une petite brunette aux reflets bleutés lui tendit avec un sourire timide qui l'appela « Naruto-kun ». Il la remercia. Sakura resta en retrait avec elle, assez près tout de même pour écouter, tandis qu'il se plantait face à moi, bien remonté.

- Hey, tu m'expliques, enfoiré, comment frappe quelqu'un sans raison ?

Je le toisais du regard malgré le fait que j'étais assis mais il ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux.

- J'ai mes raisons.

Cette seule réponse ne sembla pas le convaincre et il gonfla ses joues un instant comme un enfant avant de me cracher :

- Ouais ? Bah moi, je veux les entendre ces raisons, pigé ?, hurla-t-il, visiblement sur les nerfs pour quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Je soupirais.

- Tu souris trop. J'en ai marre. Content ?

Il allait répliquer mais sa bouche ne fit que s'ouvrir et se refermer plusieurs fois de suite. Sakura, qui avait suivi l'échange, me demanda avec une pointe de venin dans la voix :

- Et alors ? Il sourit s'il veut, non ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, justement…, j'observais alors mes mains. On ne sourit pas quand tout va mal.

Sakura s'apprêtait à m'agresser de nouveau avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Qui t'es pour savoir ? Tout va b –» mais elle fut interrompu par Naruto qui l'intima d'arrêter, la suppliant de laisser tomber et que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Elle le détailla un court instant et voyant son sourire sincère, rassurée, elle tourna les talons à sa suite, tenant l'autre jeune fille par la main, suivant Naruto qui commençait à s'éloigner.

Apparemment, je venais de perdre tout mon charme aux yeux de ses deux filles. Tant mieux. Il me semblait pourtant reconnaître celle aux cheveux roses comme une de ces garces qui me suivaient parfois. Oui, vraiment tant mieux.

**XXX**

Ce n'était simplement pas croyable. Vraiment. Malgré son œil légèrement voilé, le bleu sur sa joue et le petit pansement qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre sur sa bouche, il souriait. Et ce, même si ça lui faisait mal. Il souriait encore lorsqu'un garçon d'une classe du dessous, de seconde, lui avait balancé qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Il souriait toujours quand une fille le bouscula en lui disant que c'était bien fait pour lui une fois que tous ses livres furent éparpillés par terre dans le couloir. Il ne faisait que sourire, encore et toujours. J'étais prêt à le tuer tellement sa seule présence me chauffait les nerfs. C'était absolument insupportable. Comment faisait-on pour paraître aussi joyeux dans ces conditions-là ? Quand tout aillait indéniablement mal ?

Assis à ma place habituelle, je soupirais une fois encore, me massant les yeux. Décidément, quelque chose me travaillait plus que de coutume car la semaine passée, après notre altercation entre le blond et moi, je n'avais dormi que quelques heures par nuit. J'étais fatigué, plus qu'auparavant. Je devais l'avouer. De plus, juste pour presser sur mes points sensibles, je ne trouvais rien sur Itachi. Je n'avais aucune idée sur où il se trouvait ou où il avait été, rien. Parfois, certes, j'avais des tuyaux étant donné que j'offrais de l'argent mais je tombais sur des faux documents ou simplement une autre personne se nommant Itachi elle aussi. Je soupirais, une nouvelle fois. C'était lassant.

- Bon, Sasuke, si mon cours te dérange, dis-le tout de suite !

Je savais être plus discret normalement. Je relevais à peine la tête posée sur mes bras et marmonna quelques mots que je voulais être des excuses. Je n'y arrivais pas. Ce fut au tour du professeur de soupirer. Elle reprit sa leçon et écrit deux, trois trucs au tableau. Je décrochais déjà de nouveau. De toute façon, s'il le fallait vraiment, je prendrais les notes d'une fille dans la classe.

Je sentis le blond à côté de moi me taper l'épaule. Je tournais vivement le regard vers lui, parfaitement réveillé mais il semblait aussi joyeux que moi de me déranger. Tout dans ses traits montrait son mécontentement. Je remarquais alors le papier qu'il tenait dans la main et qu'il mettait en évidence en ma vue. Je le pris et le lu rapidement.

« _C'est quoi ton numéro de portable, mon Chou ? »_

C'était laquelle cette fois si ? J'hésitais entre jeter cette note, de ne pas répondre ou d'énerver à mon tour l'autre crétin en lui demandant de passer le papier une nouvelle fois ? Optant sournoisement pour la deuxième idée, je griffonnais quelques mots à mon tour :

_« Je n'en ai pas. Fous-moi la paix. »_

Naruto reprit la feuille, visiblement agacé, la passa à son voisin de l'autre côté du couloir et ainsi le morceau de papier rose fit le tour de la classe avant d'arriver à une blonde aux yeux bleus. Cependant, elle était laide. Ces cheveux étaient trop platine et ses yeux trop translucides.

Ce n'était pas la même chose que Naruto.

Elle le déplia tout sourire, me faisant un clin d'œil. Lorsqu'elle le parcouru des yeux, elle détourna le regard comme si j'étais une vision d'horreur, faisant la moue avec sa bouche, m'ignorant totalement, visiblement blessée. Quelles étaient stupides ces filles.

**XXX**

Chez moi. J'étais enfin chez moi. Je venais de déposer mes clés dans le bol de l'entrée. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures, suivies de mes chaussettes, restant ainsi pieds nus. J'allais à présent mettre mon sac dans ma chambre, avant de pouvoir accomplir mon rituel favori. Je m'assis sur le canapé, sorti une cigarette, l'allumais et fermais les yeux. Seul. C'était sans doute le meilleur moment de la journée. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, me trouvant dans l'un des quartiers les plus calmes de la ville. J'aimais ça. La solitude. Afin de réfléchir. Afin de me détendre. Afin d'arrêter de penser à des choses futiles et inutiles. Et surtout, de cette manière, j'avais pleinement le temps de nourrir ma haine envers Itachi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais l'oublier.

Cela faisait presque un an que, chaque matin comme chaque après-midi, j'accomplissais cette petite merveille. Bien sûr, le matin, je prenais le temps de me faire un café mais, j'avais l'appréhension de me rendre au lycée. Le plaisir était donc à peu près le même.

Je soupirais. C'était paradoxal. Je détestais le bruit autant qu'il me manquait. Cependant, à chaque que je l'entendais s'approcher, je le taisais rapidement. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Il faisait à présent parti d'un passé bien trop sombre. Je ne savais plus l'apprécier.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Samedi 13.11.10 : **Alors? Chapitre un peu court je l'admet. Merci pour vos reviews.

Pour ceux qui pourraient trouver cela illogique, je signal simplement que l'on ne devient pas ami du jour au lendemain. Le fait qui le frappe était pour moi justifié de part l'épisode où Sasuke et Naruto se battent sur le toit sans même donner de raison. Sasuke s'énerve juste car il pense que Naruto est plus fort que lui...

Chouchou-chan.


	4. Chapitre III

**.**

**Chapitre III**

**.**

Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone fixe me fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce que… ? J'avais presque oublié que j'en avais un. Je ne l'utilisais jamais. De plus, il était rare qu'il donne un quelconque signe de vie même l'école ne m'appelait pas lorsque je manquais les cours. D'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle connaisse l'existence de ce numéro. Je me levais, une cigarette bien calée entre me lèvre et me plaçais en face de la machine. La désagréable mélodie qu'il émettait grinçait dans mes oreilles et je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de messagerie.

Soi la personne abandonnait. Soi je décrochais. Soudain, comme une illumination, je me souvins qu'une seule et unique personne avait sa possession mon téléphone fixe.

En un mouvement bref et rapide, l'appareil était calé contre mon oreille, la clope entre les doigts.

« Allô ? », ma voix était calme, posée et relativement détachée et ennuyée. Cependant, à l'intérieur, je bouillais de savoir si je ne m'étais trompé. J'étais diablement impatient, cela faisait longtemps.

« Monsieur Uchiha ? », demanda l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je tiquais à la formalité.

« Oui. », soufflais-je, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« J'ai des informations pour vous. »

Je me retins de rouler les yeux malgré le fait qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon me voir, après tout, s'il m'appelait, ça allait de soi ! J'entendais vaguement des froissements de papier et il reprit d'une voix un peu plus las et fatiguée.

« C'est au sujet de votre frère. »

Puis, d'une voix plus amusée, comme satisfait de lui-même, il reprit :

« Je ne peux rien vous dire pas téléphone, de plus, il me faut ma paie… même si les documents que vous recevez ne sont pas des plus intéressants… »

Ça me paraissait logique, nous avions toujours fait comme ça.

« Je comprends. »

Après tout, tout travail mérite salaire. De plus, je me moquais de l'argent. J'en avais plein. Et, d'après expérience, mon détective ne me faisait jamais de coup bas. Je le payais toujours, qu'importent les données reçues. Elles me rapprochaient à chaque fois, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, d'Itachi.

« Ou pouvons-nous nous retrouver ? » interrogea-t-il soudainement.

Je soupirais. Encore une vieille formalité on ne changeait jamais d'endroit…

« Au lieu habituel, à la même heure. »

Je crus l'entendre étouffer un rire mais il me répondit aussitôt :

« Demain ? »

Je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement attendre mais il était trop tard pour organiser cela ce soir.

« Demain. », confirmais-je tout en raccrochant.

Je tirais alors un bon coup sur ma cigarette avant d'expirer longuement, comme si jamais je n'allais être à bout de souffle. Je passais ensuite paresseusement une main dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage, cherchant à me relaxer et à détendre les traits de celui-ci. J'avais été si crispé lors de la conversation… Voilà un mois que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de celui-là. Certes, à la limite du possible j'étais content, plutôt satisfait étant donné que je savais que ce que Kabuto me livrait de temps à autres n'étaient pas toujours de grande valeur. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre pour autant. Je n'avais pas su trouver mieux à cause de mon si jeune âge. Personne ne prenait au sérieux un pauvre adolescent de dix-sept ans, argent ou non.

Je prévoyais déjà mon emploi du temps pour le lendemain. Je n'irais pas en cours. Je devais me rendre à la banque, y retirant alors une belle somme d'argent et inspecterais, comme à mon habitude, le lieu de rencontre. Après tout, je devais vérifier que tout était clair. C'était une sorte de rituel là aussi. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul rendez-vous où je n'avais pas fait cela. C'était comme un devoir de ma part. Quelque chose que je ne savais réprimer : un besoin de tout contrôler, surtout lorsque mon frère était cité.

**XXX**

J'étais allongé dans mon lit attendant, pour une raison inconnue, le sommeil que je savais ne trouverait pas de sitôt. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, avec à peine la faible lueur des reflets de la lune sur les nuages blancs, je tendis la main vers le plafond, la regardant curieusement, la tournant et la retournant. Elle était blanche. C'était logique. C'était ma couleur de peau. Cependant, quelque part, cela n'avait aucun sens. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler le jour où elles avaient été immaculées de sang et à celui prochain où elles seraient rougeâtres, imbibées de sang, du sang de mon frère. Je jubilais déjà, rien qu'à la pensée et souris dangereusement, serrant le poing comme une promesse.

Alors que je fermais les yeux, cherchant un quelconque sommeil sans m'endormir vraiment, j'entends des coups provenant de là-haut. Je jurais entre les dents. C'était encore des gamins qui s'éclataient à pas d'heure ! Je mis le coussin sur mon visage, donnant l'impression de vouloir m'étouffer plutôt que le bruit. Je commençais sérieusement à perdre mon calme, les vibrations d'une stéréo me parvenant bien trop fort pour être supportables, pas à un moment aussi cruciale. Et comme cela ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer ou, mieux, s'arrêter, je me levais et m'habillais d'un pantalon et d'une chemise avant de me rendre dans l'entrée où j'enfilais mes chaussures. Ils allaient voir ces petits crétins qui s'amusaient si tard dans la nuit un jour de semaine…

Je montais les marches menant au dixième, pas décidé à attendre l'ascenseur. Je frappais à la porte de l'appartement juste au-dessus de mien. C'était quelque part semblable à un hôtel. Personne ne venait et je me mis à frapper avec plus de force, sonnant des dizaines de fois par la même occasion. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me gâcher la nuit. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée sur un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir mon âge et qui me paraissait avoir déjà vu. Il me regarda incrédule, les joues teintées de rose apparemment dues à l'alcool vu la couleur du liquide dans son verre mais aussi l'odeur désagréable qui suintait de tout son être.

- Sasuke ?

Je plissais les yeux. Dans la pénombre, bien qu'habitué, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait.

- Tu fous quoi, là ?, me demanda-t-il

- Fais moins de bruit, j'habite en-dessus, compris ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il comprenait. Il semblait relativement perdu mais du peu que je voyais derrière lui, c'était le mieux que j'allais avoir.

J'entends tout. Arrête de taper des pieds sur le sol avec tes amis, lâchais-je réellement à bout de nerfs, agacé de devoir mimer en même temps mes paroles.

Il leva son pouce, me soufflant du bout des lèvres « Ok » et me tira à l'intérieur. Visiblement, il n'avait absolument pas compris un seul mot de ce que j'avais dit ce gars-là. C'était fatigant.

- Kiba, qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Le concerné, qui n'était autre que celui qui m'avait entraîné à sa suite, tourna vivement la tête. Ah, ça y est, Kiba, celui avec les étranges triangles rouges sur les joues. Il répondit un sourire complètement stupide sur la face que j'avais réussi à me démerder pour venir à la fête et il se mit à rire, suivit bien vite par celui qui lui avait posé la question. Quelle fête ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Je ne suivais pas ce genre de choses et y participais encore moins. Il me traina dans le salon là où se trouvait la plupart des personnages dans ma classe et plusieurs que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Dis « Bon anniversaire » à la fille, là-bas. C'est l'appart' de son cousin, me chuchota Kiba à l'oreille.

Je regardais la fille en question, qu'il pointait élégamment du doigt. C'était une fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Elle avait une énorme fleure blanche dans les cheveux et se tenait près d'elle un garçon qui avaient à peu près les mêmes traits avec des cheveux cependant rouges. Je ne connaissais définitivement personne. D'ailleurs, qui était ce Kiba ? Je le connaissais de vue et après ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Kiba me délaissa pour aller sauter et se trémousser sur une piste de danse improvisée dans tous les sens au rythme d'une musique de mauvais goût. Ma veine tapait contre mon front et mes tympans grinçaient. J'allais commettre un meurtre, c'était clair.

Je tournais les talons, plein de bonnes résolutions. Je ne pouvais rien faire ici, c'était une cause perdu, hors de mon contrôle ou de mon pouvoir. Je mettrais les boules kest de retour chez moi, il n'y avait d'autre solution. Pourtant, mes plans tombèrent à l'eau, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de toucher la poignée de la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'une main manucurée et vernis de vert pomme se posa sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à me retourner.

- Haruno, grongais-je, extrêmement agacée et à bout.

- Toi, commença-t-elle, tu vas m'expliquer quel est ton problème avec Naruto. Pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement, d'accord ?

Elle ne paraissait même pas surprise de me voir ici. Je la regardais quelques secondes, comme si elle était la dernière des imbéciles et, même si mon regard n'était pas des plus tendres, je la vis rougir, son visage perdant de la dureté malgré elle. Cependant, elle ne lâcha pas mes yeux et le soutint, contrairement à la plupart des filles qui osaient m'accoster. Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la soirée, baissais les yeux et déclarais :

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

J'en avais assez de me répéter…

- J'en ai assez qu'il sourît constamment, c'est clair ?

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue et qu'elle avait l'impression que je me moquais d'elle. Pourtant, j'étais si sérieux qu'elle le devint aussi avant de voir que ses traits s'adoucir d'un seul coup.

- C'est vraiment ça ? C'est tout ?

Je la fixais intensément un instant, me demandant comment cela ne pouvait pas suffire. Quelle autre raison valable il y aurait pu avoir…

- T'es lourde.

Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à répliquer quelque chose mais elle finit par refermer sa bouche et se taire, avant de rejoindre le lieu de la fête me faisant un petit sourire au passage.

Cette fois si, comme prévu, je réussi à sortir de cet enfer et à rentrer chez moi pour une nouvelle nuit sans repos.

**XXX**

Je réveillais les yeux explosés comme très souvent ces temps si. Ça me piquait. Ça me brûlait. C'était à la limite de l'insupportable. Je tournais la tête vers le réveil et compris sans surprise que je n'avais dormi que deux heures. Je repoussais violemment les couvertures de soie noire. En effet, j'avais tout essayé pour trouver le sommeil : couvertures chauffante, debout, le sol… Rien n'y fit. Je me levais, réajustant mon bas de pyjama qui s'était légèrement tordu dans tous les sens durant mon repos très agité malgré mon manque de souvenir là-dessus. J'avais abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de mettre un haut dans la nuit. Trop souvent, je les avais retrouvés déchiré, jetés dans divers recoins de ma chambre ou bien encore couverts de sueur.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain où comme presque chaque matin, je passais de l'eau sur mon visage avant de prendre une douche tiède : entre l'agréable et le désagréable. C'était juste assez chaud pour que je m'y détende et assez froid pour que je n'y reste pas trop longtemps, me réveillant ainsi complètement mais doucement aussi.

Aujourd'hui, bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé, je ne mis pas mon uniforme scolaire. J'optais pour l'évidence, soit : le discret. J'enfilais rapidement un jean sombre bleu marine, un tee-shirt blanc et au-dessus une chemise quelconque à manches longues. Je mis alors une veste noire et des baskets de la même couleur. L'ensemble n'était pas trop mal. Je parvenais plutôt bien à créer l'adolescent qui cherchait à avoir l'air « cool », voir la « classe » maos qui n'y arrivait pas complètement. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais satisfait de mon « look » incognito, fier de ne pas attirer plus qu'il ne le fallait le regard d'autrui. Je repris la serviette posée quelques temps plutôt sur une chaise et la repassais dans mes cheveux pas tout à fait secs.

Je soupirais tout en me disant que je devais peut-être m'acheter un portable pour que Kabuto puisse me joindre à tout moment. Cela dit, je n'étais pas très souvent dehors et préférais rester dans mon appartement. Tout de même, je ne pouvais me risquer à manquer l'un de ses appels.

**XXX**

Je glissais mes lunettes teintées sur mon nez. Le soleil perçait à travers quelques malheureux nuages égarés bien que nous soyons à la fin du mois d'Octobre à présent. La pluie ne saurait tarder. Je me rendais au lieu du rendez-vous malgré le fait qu'il n'était que neuf heures. Seulement, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

J'étais adossé à une paroi près d'une allée. Avant de m'engager dans celle-ci, je vérifiais que personne ne m'y suivrait. Je ne savais pas si mon frère allait réapparaître, membre de la mafia ou de je ne savais quoi d'autre, prêt à bondir de sa cachette pour m'achever comme il n'avait su le faire douze ans plus tôt. Il aurait dû car à présent, il pouvait être sûre que moi, je n'allais pas m'en priver.

A première vue, tout allait bien. Je me faufilais dans la peine ombre que m'offrait la petite rue, coincée entre deux imposantes bâtisses. Le bar était ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire sur ce point. Par contre, dans ce lieu, les ivrognent qui y trainaient devenaient parfois violents et ce n'était décidément pas moi, ni Kabuto qui allait les empêcher de saccager le bar et nous par la même occasion. Alors il était hors de question que cela se produise pendant notre conversation.

J'entrais à l'intérieur et le barman me reconnut aussitôt. Il me fit signe d'approcher.

- Alors, mon p'tit, un aut'e de tes rendez-vous, hein ?

Je tiquais sur « petit » mais n'en dis rien et sorti de ma poche une liasse de billets (provenant d'une réserve à l'appartement), lui indiquant clairement qu'il devait faire dégager les lieux de tous êtres perturbateurs pour ce soir. Il me sourit de ses dents jaunes, tout en prenant l'argent et hocha la tête. Je retins ma respiration lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, riant à gorge déployée, me disant que je gâchais mes gênes et que je n'étais qu'un égoïste d'en priver la planète, beau comme j'étais. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais je crois qu'il était en train de présumer une liaison avec mon détective et que par conséquent j'étais gay.

Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé la question et aujourd'hui n'allait pas être ce jour si spécial non plus. Je soupirais en secouant la tête, il était vraiment fatiguant. Je sortis rapidement du bar et marchais tout aussi vite vers la banque à fin de retirer une somme bien plus important que celle donnée au barman trop ivre pour réellement se rendre compte de la quantité. Vaguement, je me posais la question de comment il pouvait encore tenir son entreprise… J'avais peut-être beaucoup d'argent mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne faisais pas attention pour en donner le moins possible à autrui. Seulement le strict nécessaire me rappelais-je à moi-même sans cesse. Il fallait que l'argent ce mérite. Et qui sait ? Un jour peut-être aurais-je besoin de toutes mes économies.

La banque me connaissait bien et comme à son habitude, elle ne me demanda pas de réelle justification de ce retrait. De plus, je faisais cela assez régulièrement et avait plusieurs connaissances à l'intérieur de celle-ci et dans le domaine. Par conséquent, même si l'envie leur prenait de chercher plus profondément, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire ou en faire. Enfin, la raison principale était qu'il s'agissait de mon héritage, de mon argent avant tout.

Il était à présent temps de rentrer chez moi et de réfléchir un tant soit peu sur autre chose pour calmer mon impatience grandissante de minute en minute…

**XXX**

Il était douze heures trente-sept lorsque je bifurquais dans ma rue. Quelqu'un, qui courrait apparemment trop vite et qui ne regardait par où il allait, me percuta de plein fouet et rebondit contre moi pour ensuite s'étaler sur sol. De mon côté, je n'étais pas en meilleure position. Seulement, plus rapide que lui, je me relevais pour le toiser du regard et de ma haute mais bien malgré moi, je fus surpris de reconnaître l'insupportable blond.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Plus loin sur le trottoir pour si désert d'habitude, courrait aussi le gamin le gamin d'hier Kiba si mes souvenirs étaient bon. Il s'arrêta enfin, constant ma présence. Naruto se leva à son tour, semblant s'excuser mais lorsqu'il comprit que c'était moins, il se tue, ravalant ses excuses et me lança un regard froid, bombant légèrement son torse tout en relavant la tête, me défiant de l'insulter. Je soupirais et passais mon chemin, lâchant pour la forme :

- Crétin.

Ce à quoi il ne tarda pas à répondre :

- Crétin toi-même !

De manière bien plus criarde et haineuse. J'expirais une nouvelle fois et dépassais Kiba qui me regardait complètement incrédule tandis qu'il se déplaçait légèrement, me cédant entièrement le passage, comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Je l'entendis vaguement s'adresser à Naruto et devinais qu'il paraissait de nouveau aborder un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! C'est alors qu'il me vit entrer par la porte principale.

- Hey, on dirait qu'il habitude dans le même immeuble que Sasori.

Sasori ? Ce devait être le cousin… Non vraiment, quelle sens de la déduction, ironisais-je pour moi-même. Il n'avait définitivement pas capté les mots que je lui avais dits la veille. Contre mon gré, je ne pus que constater que Naruto avait un nouvel ami autre que Haruno.

- Hé, Kiba… t'as vu ses…

Je n'en entendis pas plus et pénétra à l'intérieur de mon immeuble. Lorsque je me retrouvais devant ma porte, quelque chose me frappa. Que faisaient-ils en dehors de l'établissement. Je secouais la tête. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire ? Et puis, peut-être séchaient-ils les cours comme moi. Ou bien étaient-il sortis manger de hors comme la plupart des lycéens. Je me fatiguais moi-même pour si peu… pour rien en réalité.

Franchement, quelque chose d'étrange c'était produit depuis l'arrivée du blond qui me troublait. Et ce prénom, Naruto, pourquoi sonnait-il si amèrement familier à mes oreilles ?

**XXX**

Finalement, je ne savais pas si la rencontre avec le blond avait été une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Grâce à ce gamin, doublé d'un crétin, j'avais pu vider mon esprit de toutes pensées noires. Mon impatience tout comme mon excitation s'étaient envolées. Malheureusement, elles avaient toutes tournées : Naruto, s'activant notamment dans la recherche du pourquoi « Naruto » m'était si familier et surtout pourquoi il m'exaspérait autant, mis à part l'évidence : son sourire. Il y avait bien autre chose, seulement, je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Et puis, c'était impossible, il venait tout juste d'emménager dans le quartier et n'était dans mon lycée que depuis un mois et quelques poussières.

Je soupirais, affalé sur mon canapé, une clope entre les lèvres, savourant les ténèbres de la pièce. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'aurais la réponse…

**XXX**

L'homme en face de moi réajusta ses lunettes un tic et se décida enfin de sortir de sa mallette les dossiers que je désirais. Cela sans oublier d'accompagner le geste d'un sourire mesquin.

- Sasuke-san, j'ai là quelque chose qui pourrait bien vous intéresser.

Je fis justement mine de ne pas y prêter attention et bu une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson fortement alcoolisée. Bien sûr, il allait de soi que j'avais fait faire de faux papiers. Voyant mon manque de réaction, il soupira tout en laissant tomber le sourire et sortit une première photo. Je me décidais enfin à me tourner vers lui, reconnaissant dessus mon frère et un autre homme anormalement bleu ayant l'allure d'un requin. C'était sans doute un moyen de se camoufler, sûrement portait-il un masque ou un costume. Cependant, cela ne pouvait décidément pas passer inaperçu, quel étrange choix. J'observais ce bout de papier je l'aurais déchiré puis brûlé si je n'avais pas su me contrôler.

- Bien, déclara-t-il, voici Itachi accompagné d'un certain Kisame, continua-t-il. Ça a l'air tout à fait banal seulement sur plusieurs autres photos prises à différentes dates, on remarque qu'ils se rendent régulièrement à ce même endroit, finit-il tout en pointant une bâtisse qui ressemblait à un hangar ou un entrepôt.

Il lâcha celle-ci et attrapa de nouvelles photos, les jetant en vrac sur la table laissant libre cours à mes yeux de les parcourir.

- De plus, on retrouve d'autres personnes, toujours par paire de deux s'y rendre à différentes heures. Il semblerait qu'ils s'y réunissent tous.

Apparemment, Itachi faisait bien pari d'une organisation mafieuse.

- D'après mes sources, il s'agirait de l'Akatsuki mais rien n'est sure. Nous ne savons rien sur les intentions de cet Akatsuki. Et ces clichés sont exclusifs vu que deux semaines plus tard, ils n'y allaient plus. D'ailleurs, lorsque nous… J'ai voulu me rendre à l'intérieur et rechercher des informations, les bureaux avaient été vidés et un tas de cendres se trouvait au milieu. Ils avaient tout brûlé. Vous n'allez pas me croire mais un jour plus tard, la police s'y trouvait aussi. On dirait que vous n'êtes pas le seul sur le coup. Cela laisse pensé qu'il s'agirait de criminels, termina-t-il avec un sourire, appréhendant sûrement la somme qu'il allait recevoir.

Maintenant, il était clair que je ne pouvais plus le tuer aussi facilement que je le croyais une fois retrouvé : la police paraissait surveiller ça de près. Et puis, je n'avais aucune idée d'où il séjournait et avec qui. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, las et finis d'une traite mon verre, le reposant aussi doucement que possible sur la table en bois, mettant ainsi fin à l'entretien.

Je sortis une enveloppe plutôt grande et épaisse de ma poche et la déposa en face de lui. Il s'empressa de l'agripper et de la fourrer dans sa serviette. Il prit soin de me laisser les photos et autres documents. Après les avoir rassemblés avec des gestes lents et calculés, je pris moi-même mon sac destiné à cet effet et glissais le tout à l'intérieur et me levais. Je lâchais un simple « Merci » et quittais les lieux sans attendre de réponse.

J'étais toujours aussi frustré, peut-être même plus, comme à chaque fois que je sortais d'un de ces « meeting » Certes, j'en savais plus sur les activités d'Itachi et, en même temps, il me semblait n'en savoir pas assez pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'était un sentiment insupportable et j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le réprimer.

**XXX**

J'entendis mon voisin soupirer. Il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose et surtout avide et impatient de me poser une question. Mais, étant donné notre « relation » quasi inexistante, il ne s'y risquait pas. D'ailleurs, ça m'arrangeait, je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler, surtout pas à lui. Seulement, contre toutes attentes, il se tourna vers moi et demanda hésitant et dans un souffle semblable à un murmure :

- Pourquoi t'étais pas là hier ?

J'étais surpris comme ne l'étais pas. Naruto, comme j'avais su l'apprendre, était imprévisible. Cependant, personne ne me demandait jamais cela et surtout pas aussi directement. Comprenant que je n'étais pas envieux de lui répondre, il ne se démonta pas et continua sur sa lancé :

- J'veux dire, moi et Kiba, on t'a vu hier. T'étais très bien. T'étais pas malade… Fatigué, t'être. Pourquoi t'as séché ? »

Au moins, il n'était pas aussi bête que je le pensais. Il avait bien saisit que j'avais séché. Enfin, peut-être l'était-il quand même un peu, stupide…

Si je n'étais pas venu, c'était bien parce que j'avais envie de sécher, non ? Bon, il était vrai que c'était ce que aurais répondu n'importe quel autre adolescent normal. Personnellement, je l'ai fait pas obligation, par priorité. C'était mon devoir. Je devais parvenir à mes fins. Je connais tous ces cours que l'on nous enseigne, que je loupe un jour ou deux, je n'y voyais pas le problème tant que mes notes suivaient correctement le mouvement. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de me rapprocher un plus de mon but : ma vengeance. Ce monstre que je convoitais tant n'était pas digne d'être appelé frère ou même par son prénom mais parfois, je dérapais et oubliais le carnage qu'il avait commis, c'était inadmissible.

- Hé, ho, j'te parle !, siffla le blond entre ses dents, décidément pas content que je l'ignorais ainsi.

Je l'avais presque effacé de mes pensées. Diable, ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Il avait sans doute remarqué la rage dans mes yeux mais insista encore :

- Alors ?

Lassé par son comportement, je finis par lui répondre contre mon gré :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'es pas mon ami, si ?

Naruto parut soudainement blessé et son regard devint sombre, triste une fraction de seconde avant de tomber et de se transformer dans ce qui semblait être de la compassion. Des yeux que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, ni à regarder. Je ne me voyais mal lui demandait ce qu'il pensait. Il me devança :

- Tu n'as pas d'ami, c'est ça ?

La question me prit au dépourvu et le sujet dans lequel nous entrions m'étais peu familier et me mettais quelque part mal à l'aise. Je n'y avais jamais réellement fait attention. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ami. Ça ne me gênait pas plus que cela alors pourquoi s'y attardait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

- Naruto, menaçais-je, fous-moi la paix, tu veux ? T'es aussi lourd qu'Haruno et Yamanaka réunies.

A ma grande surprise, je me souvenais des noms des deux rebelles, constamment en querelle entre elles au lycée mais en plus je m'étais dévoué à lui répondre gentiment. En effet, ce n'était pas l'envie de l'insulter ou de l'ignorer qui ne me démangeait pas. Pourquoi devait-il absolument me parler ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se terrer dans son coin et me laisser dans le mien ?

- T'sais quoi Uchiha, tu fais chier ton monde là. J'veux être sympa et tu me rembarres d'office. Vas te faire foutre, tu veux ? Connard.

J'eus un vilain rictus.

- C'est ça. Si tu veux… Connard toi-même.

Il se leva d'un bon de son siège, prêt à me frapper mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était à ce moment-là que le professeur choisit de faire son apparition dans la classe. Il grommela, jurant dans sa barde tout en se ras-saillant. Quel comportement infantile…

**XXX**

- Ah nan mais je te jure, Sakura-chan Sasuke est un salop de première, j'te dis pas ! J'essaie de faire la conversation, de retourner sur des bonnes bases et cet enfoiré m'envoie bouler d'un coup. Nan mais sérieux quoi ! En plus, il pourrait être gentil ! Il a pas d'ami ce con ! Hein, Sakura ! Je donne pas chère de sa peau. Surtout avec toutes ces filles sur dos et ces mecs qui commencent à en avoir mal de voir leurs copines obnubilées par lui…

J'étais assis sur mon banc habituel et bien malgré moi, j'entendais toutes les gamineries et les plaines d'un certain blond, à quelques mètres de moi qui parlait définitivement trop fort à la petite Haruno qui regardait avec amusement le blond. Elle l'interrompit.

- Naruto, sois plus gentil avec lui. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'as pas d'ami. Peut-être ne sait-il pas comment réagir. Il faut que tu…

Au contraire de Naruto, Sakura parlait bien plus doucement et calmement, surtout à partir du moment où elle parvint à couvrir sa voix de la sienne et à parvenir à le faire taire. A présent, je ne voyais que ses lèvres bouger, sa voix complètement inaudible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à m'analyser de la sorte ? Je ne voulais de personne, ne m'étais-je pas fait assez clair lors de notre première rencontre ?

- Tu as raison Sakura ! C'est ce que je ferais ! Naruto Uzumaki n'abandonne jamais !

Et il brandit son poing en l'air, sous les rires de Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait mis dans la tête ? Non vraiment, quelle bande de crétins ces deux-là franchement…

**XXX**

Je venais à peine de m'endormir que je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur. Pourquoi diable des cauchemars que je n'avais pas faits depuis longtemps refaisaient surface ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Était-ce la faute de Naruto ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

**Samedi 13.11.10 : **Ici, j'avais un peu l'impression de stagner. Sasuke n'est jamais sûre et ce tout le long de l'histoire, vous le constaterez, c'est très ennuyant.

Chapitre plus long... J'espère bien. OOC? Vos avis tout simplement? Question?

Chouchou-chan.


	5. Chapitre IV

**.**

**Chapitre IV**

**.  
**

Ce matin, lorsque je franchis les portes du lycée à une heure plus tardive que celle de mes habitudes, je fus, à ma grande surprise (je devais l'admettre) assailli par trois filles. Je pensais pourquoi avoir réglé ce problème par le passé. J'étais coincé contre le mur et elles me tendaient toutes une sorte de petit paquet emballé. Je les regardais indifféremment, complètement inébranlable, attendant qu'elles se calment, ce qui ne semblait pas venir. Je les repoussais d'un revers de main et me dégageais de leurs emprises. Sans leur adresser la parole ou ne serait-ce qu'un regard, je m'éloignais. J'entendais leurs cris hystériques, me suppliant d'accepter leurs cadeaux avant de finalement se transformer en paroles dignes de demoiselles complètement outrées et choquées.

D'une démarche sûre, les ignorant totalement, je partis m'assoir sur mon banc. Je n'avais absolument plus l'habitude de cela. Normalement, j'arrivais en avance. Aujourd'hui, pour je ne savais qu'elle raison, j'étais resté dans mon appartement plus longtemps que prévu. Je l'avais nettoyé durant la nuit jusqu'au petit matin. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce que je faisais habituellement, non. Seulement, quelque chose m'occupait l'esprit et ça me perturbait.

- Sasuke !

Agacé de reconnaître la voix qui osait me troubler ainsi, je l'ignorais lui aussi. Dommage pour moi, celui qui était en train de m'appeler n'était autre que Naruto. Et depuis quelques jours, suivant je ne savais quel conseil, de je ne savais quelle personne, il venait de temps à autres me parler lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Haruno, Hyuuga ou Kiba (Le nom de celui-ci m'était inconnu). Je me demandais alors si le fait de m'avoir vu avec quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence : lui, n'avait pas attiré ces filles, leur donnant de faux espoirs sur ma nouvelle sociabilité qui était pourtant la même.

Décidément, encore un problème, un nouvel obstacle de plus à mon dessein. Toujours, cela ne le dérangeait pas de parler tout seul, sans que je ne lui réponde une seule fois. Il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné de le faire taire. J'ai constaté que cela ne servait à rien mis à part l'encourager encore plus. De moins, c'était ainsi qu'il le percevait. Il pensait alors avoir affaiblit ma défense et trouver quelque chose, un point sensible et redoublait alors son débit de parole alors que je lui avais demandé de se la fermer.

Cette fois si ne se passa pas comme d'usage. Il s'arrêta devant moi, tout essoufflé par sa course (sûrement était-il en retard) et, malgré le fait que la cloche sonnait vaguement dans nos oreilles, il resta planté face à moi. Tout de même, plutôt curieux, du moins, autant que je pouvais l'être sans exagérer la chose et un tant soit peu intrigué par son comportement, j'attendis. Le blond releva la tête, prêt à me dire quelque chose mais sa bouche ne fit que s'ouvrir et se refermer, comme découragé.

Bon, je n'avais pas que ça à faire et ce garçon ne m'intéressait pas plus que cela. A présent bien décidé, je me levais et ignorais proprement, soit : royalement le blond qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ma manœuvre.

- Attends !

Je soupirais et me retournais vers lui, les mains dans les poches, un regard qui en disait long sur mon envie d'attendre. Il se gratta nerveusement la tête et souffla des mots bien étranges.

- Je te connais.

Il avait vraiment le don de me déstabiliser légèrement avec ses phrases sorties de nulle part. Je ne savais pas tout à fait à quoi je ressemblais vraiment mais pour la première fois, je ne pouvais empêcher une tête légèrement « béta » de s'installer une fraction de seconde sur mon visage.

De quoi me parlait-il ? Était-il malade ? Avait-il des problèmes de mémoire ? Je voulais dire, on se voyait bien chaque matin, tous les jours de la semaine où il y avait cours pour être plus précis, à mon plus grand damne et malheur, non ? De plus, cela devait bien faire deux mois ou presque, non ? Otez-moi d'un doute là, était-ce moi qui avais des problèmes de mémoires alors ?

- Oui et…?, finissais-je par lâcher devant son manque de réaction mais aussi du mien.

Il se tapa le front, me traitant d'imbécile la même occasion.

- Imbécile toi-même, grondais-je un peu trop fort pour n'être que de la simple répartie.

Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. De quoi parlait-il ? Contre toutes attendre, il sourit à ma réplique. J'allais lui faire manger son sourire si ça continuait ainsi ! Mais tandis que j'envisageais cette idée, avec tous les moyens et toutes les possibilités possibles pour accomplir cette tâche, je remarquais que son sourire était tendre.

- Tu es Sasuke Uchiha, affirma-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant, ses yeux brillants un peu plus qu'avant et le ton de la voix soulagé.

Je le regardais incrédule. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas. Il ne pouvait être que malade.

- T'es bête.

Il fronça les sourcils et il se contrôla pour ne pas me rejeter la balle. Il continua le plus calmement possible mais s'emporta sans réellement pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Tu es… Tu es Sasuke Uchiha ! C'est toi ! C'est vraiment toi ! T'es celui que j'ai connu peu de temps avant le CP ! Celui qui avait tout ! Celui dont j'étais jaloux mais qui… mais qui malgré le fait que j'étais rejeté de tous venais vers moi ! Tu étais venu vers moi !

Il était émerveillé par la chose tandis que j'essayais moi-même de me rappeler sans grand succès. Il devait se tromper, ce n'était pas possible…

- Tu es l'enculé qui avait une famille, qui prétendait à la perfection ! Juste et aimable avec tout le monde ! Rhaa, je te détestais, tu peux pas savoir… mais t'étais mon ami quand même…

Il reprit sa respiration, réalisant quelque chose.

- Puis t'es devenu comme moi… comme moi lorsque… lorsque…

Il se tut, ne trouvant pas les mots justes. J'eus immédiatement la vision d'un jeune garçon blond souvent seul, assit à l'unique balançoire du jardin que plus personne n'osait toucher ou même approcher. Je lui parlais, quelque fois, comme ça puis… puis ma famille est morte et il était alors vite devenu mon ami, je crois. Cependant, en CE2, j'ai déménagé avec la nouvelle famille qui m'avait adopté. Je l'ai quitté. Je ne l'avais même pas prévenu.

J'avais sans doute bloqué le souvenir ou bien j'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour m'en rappeler à présent. Seulement, malgré la fierté qui grandissait en moi lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il avait été jaloux de moi, celle-ci fut bien vite remplacée par de la nostalgie puis de la colère. J'avais de la colère pour le blond. Il venait d'exposer, de sous-entendre un sujet tabou : ma famille. Il avait presque osé parler de la tragédie. Et d'abord, qui me disait que c'était vrai ? Je pouvais inventer son image, non ? N'avait-il pas connu Sakura en CE1, lorsqu'il avait été ami avec moi ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'elle ! Après tout, ce n'étaient que des rumeurs de couloirs. Cependant, des rumeurs pouvaient être vraies aussi, non ? Certes, Naruto ne m'avait jamais réellement confirmé que c'était en CE1 précisément qu'il l'avait connue et pas après moi mais…

Énervé. J'étais énervé. Sans un mot pour lui, je lui tournais le dos et marchais en direction de l'infirmerie. J'avais aucune envie d'assister aux cours, surtout en présence d'un individu qui faisait, qui disait faire partie d'un passé que je ne souhaitais qu'oublier comme effacer, ne retenant que le principal : la vengeance.

- Attends !

Cette fois si je ne m'arrêtais pas, des souvenirs bien trop douloureux refaisant surface : du sang. Des mémoires que voilà longtemps j'avais refoulé, loin dans les profondeurs. Il se plaça rapidement à mes côtés, marchant à la même vitesse que moi qui était plutôt rapide.

- Attends, Sasuke, il faut en parler…

Il avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

- Aller quoi, Sasuke, je m'excuse.

Je m'arrêtais net et il fit de même, me souriant timidement. Je le regardais froidement. Ok, j'allais prendre ses mots tels qu'ils étaient. Il s'excusait peut-être mais je ne l'excusais pas.

- Pas moi.

Je repris ma course, pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. Il ne me suivit pas. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose plutôt fort assez pour percevoir sa voix mais trop bas pour comprendre les mots. Ce fut tout car je perçus ses pas s'éloigner à fin de se rendre en classe.

J'avais raison, au final, ils fuyaient tous. Pas qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup. Pourtant, ils ne cherchaient jamais bien loin. Tandis que j'eus cette pensée, je grimaçais désagréablement, pensant qu'ici, c'était plutôt moi qui fuyais. Je chassais vite ces absurdités. Je n'étais pas un lâche. J'avais simplement une tâche à accomplir. J'étais Sasuke Uchiha comme l'avait si bien dit Naruto et les Uchiha n'étaient pas des couards, mis à part l'exception qu'était mon... frère.

- Naruto, soufflais-je inconsciemment alors que l'infirmière passait la porte de son bureau, me gratifiant d'un chaleureux sourire.

Il était pâle comparé au sien…

**XXX**

J'étais en classe, faisant tout pour ne pas prêter attention au blond à côté de moi. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cela le gênait réellement mais il était quelque peu embarrassé d'avoir évoqué mon passé et de ne pas avoir reçu mon pardon. Du moins, la raison pour laquelle il gigotait dans tous les sens ne pouvait-être que celle-ci : il voulait que moi, Sasuke Uchiha, le pardonne. Eh bien, il allait être déçu. Ça n'allait sûrement pas être aujourd'hui.

J'avais oublié cette nuit-là. J'avais réussi. Malgré les cauchemars qui persistaient, ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir et je revivais très rarement la scène. La journée, je n'y pensais pas ou que très peu. Et voilà que ce crétin sans nom se permettait d'évoquer mon enfance ! La seule et unique chose positive, et encore, c'était qu'à présent, je comprenais pourquoi son prénom m'était si familier. Mais c'était tout !

Quel crétin ce mec !

Tout de même, je me devais d'admettre que son sourire, lorsque j'étais petit, m'avait radicalement remonté le moral. J'avais eu l'impression que comme lui, je pouvais « guérir ». Certes, ce ne fut qu'un bref un instant car, peu de temps après il m'exaspérait plus que tout. Et puis, j'avais fait une promesse… Cependant, oui, un petit moment, j'avais oublié la folie dans les yeux d'Itachi. Le sang, les cadavres… tout.

Je secouais la tête trouvant que soudainement mes pensées devenaient stupides, inutiles et surtout décidément trop concentrées sur Naruto. Je soupirais tout en regardant ma montre : encore quelques minutes et je n'aurais plus à supporter sa présence pour aujourd'hui.

**XXX**

Je regrettais ma venue en ce lieu. D'ailleurs, je n'étais plus très sûre de ce que je faisais là. Cependant, la demoiselle qui s'occupait de moi tout en papillonnant ses cils noyés dans le mascara me confirmait que j'avais fait le bon choix et que je trouverais ici mon bonheur. En effet, j'étais dans ce magasin dans le but de m'acheter un téléphone portable. J'y avais longuement réfléchit dans la journée et avais convenu avec moi-même qu'il serait préférable que Kabuto puisse me joindre à tout moment de nuit comme de jour. Ne connaissant rien en la matière, j'étais forcé d'écouter la jeune fille qui ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens croyant ainsi se mettre en valeur. Je détournais les yeux, son décolleté était définitivement laid. Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps au soleil.

- Alors, celui-ci fait appareil photo mais, si je puis me permettre, la qualité n'est pas très bonne. En revanche… »

Je ne savais pas quand elle reprenait sa respiration mais le débit de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche devenait incessant et lassant. Je pensais pourtant lui avoir dit que je voulais qu'il téléphone et c'était tout. En d'autres circonstances, si je n'avais pas eu tant de choses sur la conscience, j'aurais patiemment attendu qu'elle se taise simplement, elle finissait par ressembler à Naruto dans sa manière de parler non-stop et c'était tout bonnement inacceptable. Au hasard, plus qu'excédé, j'en pris l'un de ceux qu'elle m'avait montré au préalable et lui très clairement, coupant son monologue :

- Celui-ci.

Elle parut ravie et me sourire de toutes ses dents, me montrant par la même occasion qu'elle avait du rouge à lèvre sur les incisives. Je soupirais et lui demandais de se dépêcher, prétextant un rendez-vous. Elle garda son sourire tout sauf charmeur malgré le ton que j'avais employé.

On établit mon numéro, suivit de mon abonnement. Le prix n'étais pas réellement un problème alors je pris illimité par simple précaution et notais le portable dans mon agenda de cours, m'étais rendu à la boutique tout de suite après l'école. Je trouvais étrange qu'elle tentait en vain de me séduire. Je portais encore mon uniforme. Je soupirais…

Tandis que je passais la porte, la femme me suivant de près pour me dire suavement de passer une bonne soirée avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, une voix bien trop familière effleura mes tympans.

- Tiens, tiens… Si ce n'est monsieur je n'ai pas de portable. Serait-ce monsieur Menteur ?

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. J'étais sûrement maudit depuis le début des temps et ses semblants de blagues n'étaient simplement pas drôles. Je ne lui répondis pas et continuais mon chemin. Je l'entendis à son tour soupirer avant de me rattraper.

- Sasuke, excuse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Je marchais toujours aussi vite, refusant sa demande d'un signe négatif.

- Sasuke, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, tu sais ?

Je daignais enfin m'arrêter. De quoi parlait-il maintenant ? Il prit contenance voyant mon soudain intérêt et continua même si je ne lui avais pas demander.

- C'est vrai quoi, Sasuke… tu avais disparu. Totalement, complètement de la circulation et même si le tuteur que j'avais à l'époque était vraiment cool, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à retrouver ta trace. Même après plusieurs années, Sasuke, tu étais introuvable. Et puis, j'ai changé de famille, la conne de la sociale prétextant qu'un homme seul ne pouvait élever un enfant et ma nouvelle « famille » se foutait complètement de moi. Alors, Sasuke, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, vraiment.

Je me tournais vers lui et encore une fois, je tombais sur un merveilleux souvenir. Y avait-il un bouton sourire « On » - « Off » ? Sérieusement, il revenait tellement vite.

- Même si t'es toujours un enfoiré de première. T'es le même enfoiré, le seul qui ai osé me parlé.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qui tu traites d'enfoiré, connard ?

Il ne répondit rien et pour la première fois, je regrettais mes mots. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Un Uchiha ne revenait jamais sur ses mots. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ça m'avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Il était… content ? Où était la logique ? Je l'avais traité et le traitais toujours comme de la sous-merde, non ? Je rouvris la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. J'allais encore dire une « bêtise ». Je m'éclaircis la gorge, fermant les paupières, relaxant ainsi mes yeux un instant. Pas loin, on entendait le klaxon de quelques voitures, le brouhaha de la ville…

Personne ne m'avait dit qu'il était content de me voir, que ça leur faisait plaisir. Non, j'avais toujours été « l'enfant adopté qui rapportait du fric » ou « l'enfant perturbé qu'il ne fallait pas trop approcher » ou encore « le garçon un peu trop sombre pour être normal ». De plus, Naruto, je l'avais bien maltraité et… je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je ne comprenais pas ce garçon. Je ne comprenais pas Naruto. Je soupirais une fois de plus, reprenant ma marche cette fois si d'un pas plus lent. Quelques pas derrière moi, j'entendis Naruto rire avant de me rejoindre et de marcher à mes côtés, toujours avec un énorme sourire, me disant que je faisais souvent « ça ». Peut-être méritait-il un peu de reconnaissance après tout…

- Sasuke, souffla-t-il d'un coup.

Je tournais le regard vers lui.

- Tu souris.

Ça ressemblait plutôt à une question tellement il avait dit cela avec un grand étonnement. Je passais alors ma main sur mon visage, lâchant un « Ta gueule » et il parla, encore et encore, de tout et de rien. Toujours, malgré mon manque de réaction qui ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

Hn… Quel être exaspérant…

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Samedi 13.11.10 : **J'espère l'explication pour le prénom pas trop banale. J'espère aussi ne pas vous ennuyez et que vous ne trouvez pas que pour le coup ça va trop vite...

Chouchou-chan.


	6. Chapitre V

**.**

**Chapitre V**

**.**

- Aller quoi, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ?

Je me battais pour ne pas faire volteface. Comment se permettait-il de me demander ce qu'il clochait ? Comment osait-il ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir ? Et il brayait à côté de moi, faisant des gestes flous, battant l'air il devenait surtout agaçant plus qu'autre chose.

Je soupirais. En effet, cela faisait quelques jours que je l'ignorais totalement et sans honte, beaucoup plus que d'habitude où je lui répondais de temps à autres. Il attrapa mon bras et me tira à fin de me tourner complètement vers lui. Légèrement plus petit que moi, il leva les yeux vers les miens qui le toisaient de haut. Il me chuchota clairement avec une sorte de menace étrange dans la voix, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Sasuke, arrête tes conneries, merde. Fais un effort.

Il m'intimait la fin doucement, presque abattu, prêt à abandonner. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne pouvait-il pas se décider ? Un coup je voulais être ton ami, un autre coup j'en avais assez ? Je portais ma main à mon visage et frotta énergiquement mes yeux de mon pousse et index, lui soufflant en même temps, de manière étouffée :

- Naruto, tu me fais chier.

Son regard se voilà de surprise, choqué et il lâcha mon bras. Je constatais alors qu'il l'avait gardé en une poigne ferme. Je fis un pas en arrière, puis deux… enfin libre. Il baissa la tête.

Ouais, ça me fera du bien de ne plus trainer avec lui. Du peu de temps que j'avais passé en sa compagnie, il n'avait fait que me mettre ses stupides idées, parsemées de rêves enfantins dans la tête. Je soufflais un grand coup tout en me retournant. Je sortis de l'établissement et la rue ne m'avait jamais parue aussi grande et vide. Je secouais la tête et rendrais chez moi comme cela aurait dû être chaque soir, seul.

**XXX**

Tandis que je passais le pas de ma porte d'entrée, je ne savais pas tout à fait ce qui n'allait pas. Je grattais énergiquement mon crâne, chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être Naruto celui-ci n'avait le chemin avec moi que depuis quelques jours et encore, il me laissait à quelques rues de la mienne, n'habitant pas tout à fait au même endroit que moi. Je n'avais pas trouvé cela important de lui demander son adresse. Non, ce ne pouvait être cela, c'était indéniablement autre chose. Je passais ma main sur mon visage mais rien n'y fit. Ça me démangeait de l'intérieure, c'était si désagréable et frustrant. Enragé contre moi-même de ne pas trouver de réponse valable, je décidais que prendre une douche ce soir n'en serait pas une de trop.

Je traversais mon long couloir sombre et entrais dans ma chambre et entrepris de me déshabiller rapidement.

_Solitude…_

Je me rendais alors à la salle de pas, ne cherchant aucunement à cacher ma nudité, personne étant là pour me surprendre, vivant seul et l'appréciant même. Seul ici confortable, bien installé dans un milieu familier. J'étais seul et ça me plaisait.

_Vraiment ?_

**XXX**

Je fumais derrière la bâtisse de physique-chimie, adossé paresseusement à son mur, appréciant ce moment intime avec-même les nuages gris du début de Novembre menaçant de se déverser moi. Je n'aurais pu le faire correctement en la présence de l'autre imbécile.

Je sursautais légèrement lorsque je sentis un autre corps s'installer près de moi. Comment ne l'avais-je pas entendu ? N'était-il pas d'habitude plus bruyant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, j'aurais dû l'ignorer. Cependant, la question était justifiée : cela faisait bien un moment qu'il ne me parlait plus et c'était mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, ça l'était. Alors, que faisait-il encore là ?

- Je suis avec toi, ça's voit pas ?, déclara-t-il simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

Quel con, il ne pouvait voir la seconde question muette que je posais derrière la première ? Ne pouvait-il pas lire entre les lignes ce crétin ? Il tendit alors la main, insinuant ainsi qu'il voulait ma cigarette. Je la lui donnai et il tira dessus. La réaction ne se fit attendre. Il toussa, me la redonnant, se couvrant de l'autre main la bouche.

- Tu devrais arrêter cette merde, ça te tuera !

Et il se remit à tousser, les yeux rouges. J'eus un sourire en coin. Ce n'était peut-être pas moi qui crèverais en premier de nous deux. Je repris une bouffée de nicotine, posant mes lèvres là où avait été les siennes quelques secondes plutôt.

Finalement, bien que je ne l'admettrais dans doute pas entièrement au grand public, j'étais content qu'il n'ait pas abandonné. Bien sûr, c'était parce que moi, Sasuke Uchiha, je lui manquais. Jamais il n'aurait fait cela pour mon propre plaisir, sachant pertinemment que je n'en avais aucun à l'avoir près de moi, non. Ce qui me plaisait ici, c'était que parfois, il fallait l'avouer, c'était mieux que la solitude.

Il faut tout de même préciser que si cela n'aurait pas été Naruto qui se serait placé près de moi, j'aurais trouvé cela fort désagréable et aurais sans doute réagis autrement et de façon bien plus violente et froide. Seulement, Naruto apportait une odeur de familiarité dans l'air, une odeur de souvenir, de sureté mais quelque part agréable et de plus, Uchiha ou pas, je lui devais bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il en allait de mon honneur après tout, non ? Voilà, j'étais forcé d'accepter sa présence. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Forcé car lui, il avait dû accepter la mienne lorsque nous étions enfant. Je ne faisais que repayer ma dette et s'en était fini. Ce n'était en aucun moi qui la souhaitait. Ce pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon frère, je pouvais bien essayer d'apprécier l'obligation de mon devoir, non ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait son sourire, quand même…

**XXX**

Je détournais les yeux. Naruto était actuellement avec Haruno, la fille qui avait des cheveux roses. Elle ne m'inspirait aucunement confiance. J'ignorais le malaise que cela me procurais, comment quelque part, ça atteignait ma fierté. Naruto s'intéressait trop aux autres. Enfin, Naruto m'importait peu. Seul ce qu'il portait avec lui, ce qu'il m'apportait était à considérer longuement.

J'avais la certitude que lorsque viendra le moment où mon frère fera son apparition, quitter Naruto ne sera en aucun un problème. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un semblant d'ami.

Sakura, avec un sourire, lui tendit un petit paquet emballé de papier rose. A croire que tout était rose chez elle, même sa robe. Naruto avait l'air gêné et le prit entre ses mains, le rouge aux joues. Je fronçais les sourcils. A quelques mètres de moi, j'essayais de comprendre leur conversation. En aucun cas le sentiment de jalousie rentrait en compte, ni même la curiosité.

- Je sais que un… passé. Je sais que… aimes pas… Octobre mais… anniversaire, tout de même !, finit-elle en criant.

Ça n'avait pas de sens, ni de logique. Naruto la remercia, une vieille grimace aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais le haïr lorsqu'il mettait un joli masque de joie sur le visage. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était, cette histoire d'anniversaire ?

Je soupirais. Oh et puis après tout, qu'est-ce qu'en j'avais à faire ?

**XXX**

Mine de rien, l'épisode précédent fut vite oublié. Il n'en parlait pas avec Haruno et je ne lui demandais rien à ce propos. Le cadeau n'avait comme jamais existé. Lui ne semblait pas attendre que je le fasse. Tout était… bien.

Le seul problème était son sourire qui parfois m'oppressait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je restais avec lui, même lorsqu'il ne forçait pas sa présence sur moi. C'était simplement parce que la solution à l'énigme, je ne la connaissais pas. Pourquoi souriait-il alors que tout allait mal ? C'était ça, oui. Je ne savais pas alors je souhaitais tout bêtement savoir. C'était aussi simplement que cela.

Le blond s'assit à côté de moi, haletant, visiblement fatigué par le cours de sport que l'on venait de subir cette matinée mais aussi par le petit jogging qu'il avait dû faire pour me rejoindre en plus. On venait de finir nos dix tours et il était à présent l'heure du déjeuner. Nous nous étions auparavant tout de même changés. C'était étrange. Habituellement, il ne me rejoignait pas tout de suite mais restait en compagnie de Sakura car je ne mangeais pas à cette heure-ci. Toujours était-il que lui non plus n'avait pas son repas cette fois si. Cependant, je ne trouvais pas tout à fait l'utilité de lui poser la question à fin de savoir pourquoi. Qu'il soit là ou pas revenait au même : je ne parlais pas et pour une fois, lui non plus.

- Ah… soupira-t-il.

Avais-je pensé trop vite ? Je le craignais, oui… Il écarta les jambes de manière très élégante et renversa la tête en arrière, respirant à plein poumons, s'étant enfin calmé. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait là ? Je lui portais alors mon regard mais il ne le vit pas. Quel crétin. Je daignais le garder et c'était ainsi qu'il le recevait. Je me levais, irrité. Il m'arrêtait dans mon élan, relevant la tête vers moi. Il me sourit doucement.

- Tu as vu ?

Je plissais le front. De quoi me parlait-il cette fois si ? Ne pouvait-il simplement pas se taire ?

En soupirant, je me rassis, légèrement intrigué. Il ne continua pas sa phrase et je devins rapidement frustré de ne pas connaître la suite. Passablement énervé, je lâchais :

- Quoi ?

Il ne disait toujours rien, gardant une dizaine de secondes le silence, me souriant simplement mais surtout bêtement.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois voir ?, demandais-je une nouvelle fois, me pinçant les lèvres pour l'avoir fait.

- C'est beau.

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure et de sa bouche, cela semblait comme une évidence. De quoi parlait-il clairement ? Que voulait-il dire ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Qu'est-ce qui était beau d'abord ? Cette cours aux murs grisâtres, au sol sablé de blanc, clairsemé de ci et de là de quelques taches vertes ? L'arbre au-dessus de nous commençait même à perdre ses feuilles.

Je soupirais.

- De quoi, merde, Naruto ?

Sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, le ton de ma voix avait été agressif. Il rit, ne me prenant pas au sérieux. Que pouvait-il y avoir de drôle ? J'allais laisser tomber, allant une nouvelle fois pour me lever lorsqu'il m'arrêta une fois de plus, déclarant d'un ton posé et tout humour ayant disparu.

- Le monde.

J'inclinais la tête et intelligemment s'échappa :

- Hein ?

C'était brillant de ma part. Je me mordis la joue. J'étais tellement déboussolé que c'était sorti tout seul. De quoi me parlait-il encore ? Combien de fois encore j'allais me poser cette question en sa présence et par sa faute ? Ce n'était pas possible de sortir autant de connerie à la minute, si ? Il bondit d'un seul coup, se retrouvant debout et devant moi. Je l'imitais plus calmement et humainement, le bousculant au passage (s'étant planté devant moi, ce boulet) pour le défier du regard. Je devais montrer que j'étais toujours en contrôle de la situation, même si je ne la suivais pas complètement.

Son sourire ne se ternit pas pour autant, habitué et, comme s'il avait compris la question muette que je lui posais il pointa de son doigt le mur d'en face.

- Euh…

Il rit avant de faire un tour sur lui-même, les bras écartés et de me répéter :

- Le monde Sasuke. Le monde. La vie. Regarde autour de toi, Sasuke. Regarde.

Je l'observais incrédule, dans l'ombre de l'arbre tandis que je ne savais comment, Naruto avait réussi à s'approprier ce qui était sans doute le seul rayon de lumière dans la cours en ce mois de Novembre. Il… brillait ?

Secouant la tête, je l'arrêtais, agacé. Quelque chose devait faire qu'il était aussi content. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Il perdit son sourire et je sursautais. Je savais que Naruto avec les yeux bleus mais je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient… magnifiques ? On aurait dit qu'ils possédaient à eux seuls tous les bleus possibles de la terre. Je détournais la tête, soudainement gêné à ma pensé et il me sourire avant de sa baisser. Il se redressa peu de temps après et me tendit une fleur.

Toutes formes d'embarras passées, je le regardais comme le dernier des imbéciles et détaillais la fleur comme la chose la plus étrange au monde. Je me demandais surtout pourquoi il me la donnait.

- Tiens, prends par exemple cette violette.

- Oui, et ?

- Elle n'est pas magnifique. En plus, fin Novembre, tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? C'est pour toi.

Qu'y avait-il de génial là-dedans ? Je soupirais seulement, découragé de dire quelque chose, en la regardant de nouveau. J'ouvris la bouche, perplexe et méfiant. Comment cette chose aussi banale pouvait l'intéresser à ce point ? Se jouait-il de moi ? Inconsciemment, elle s'était déjà confortablement installée entre mes doigts et je soufflais presque automatiquement et machinalement à Naruto, me surprenant moi-même :

- Elle n'est pas à toi !

Ce fut à son tour de ne pas comprendre mais peu m'importait. Je me détournais de lui et la redisposais au sol, près du tronc et de ses racines, là où se trouvait un zeste d'herbe. Lorsqu'il me vit la mettre par terre, bien que je savais qu'elle allait sans doute se faner et mourir, il rit comme un gamin heureux dans mon dos et me sourit de toutes ses dents quand je lui fis de nouveau face.

J'eus un petit sourire. Quel crétin ce blond.

Je ne savais pas si c'était la conversation que l'on venait d'avoir mais, lorsque je reposais mes yeux sur les siens, je remarquais quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais voir en lui. Du moins, certainement pas après ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans sa jeunesse. Par je ne sais quel miracle, ils brillaient, incandescents comme tout à l'heure. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe, aucune trace d'un quelconque apparent dans le ciel, bien caché derrière les nuages. Il n'y avait aucune lumière susceptible de s'y refléter vraiment. Et pourtant, les yeux de Naruto semblaient… vivants. Oui, Naruto respirait la vie. C'était ça, la vie. Elle rayonnait hors de lui.

_Noir. Il faisait si noir là où j'étais…_

_

* * *

_

**A suivre...**

_

* * *

_

**Samedi 13.11.10**_ : _J'allais mettre une autre partie à ce chapitre mais je trouvais que la touche sombre sur la fin était plutôt bien. Ça donnait une "bonne_" _atmosphère.

Ca vous plaît toujours?

Chouchou-chan._  
_


	7. Chapitre VI

**.**

**Chapitre VI**

**.**

Machinalement, je resserrais ma veste autour de moi. J'entendais au loin Sakura et Naruto qui parlaient de leurs vacances de Noël. C'était plutôt Sakura qui parlait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Et Naruto ne disait rien, souriant simplement à chaque remarque qu'elle faisait. Je soupirais. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial à ses yeux ? Elle se tue enfin, lâchant doucement :

- Et toi, Naruto, que vas-tu faire ?

Il se gratta nerveusement le crâne, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Rien ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Euh, et bien… Sakura-chan…

Il baissa la tête, presque honteux. Comment ça, il ne faisait rien ?

- Tu veux…

Elle se tint le menton, levant les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir longuement à quelque chose de très important. Je décidais qu'il était temps de ne plus écouter. Je n'aimais pas les vacances. Je n'aimais pas les temps de fêtes mais, par-dessus tout, je détestais Noël. Quand personne était là pour partager ce moment avec vous, ce jour n'avait plus aucun sens et prenait une toute nouvelle teinte de couleur…

**XXX**

- Hé, Sasuke, tu ne devineras jamais !

Naruto s'assit près de moi, excité comme une puce. Je tournais mon regard vers lui, affirmant ainsi que je l'écoutais et il continua :

- Sakura va peut-être m'inviter dans son chalet pour Noël ! Y'aura Hinata et Kiba ! Tu te rends compte ? Ça fait si longtemps !

Je notais l'information, ne répondant rien.

- Et toi ? Et toi, Sasuke, tu fais quoi ?

Je l'observais comme le dernier des crétins, ce qu'il accessoirement était.

- Rien.

Tout comme Sakura, il parut surpris et s'indigna immédiatement. Ce qui sois disant passant était illogique étant donné que quelques heures plutôt, il avait dit la même chose.

- Quoi, Sasuke ! Mais tu ne peux pas ne rien faire ! C'est Noël ! C'est magique Noël !

Il s'extasia encore quelque seconde mais devant mon air qui en disant long il se tut.

- Hé, Sasuke… C'est arrivé quand ?

Et comme si ça allait de soi, comme s'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule chose, je lui soufflais :

- La veille.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, pas très sûre de comprendre de quelle veille il s'agissait et j'ajoutais :

- De Noël.

Sa bouche forma un « o » inaudible et son regard s'assombrit avant que doucement, il me sourit. Il n'y avait pas de pitié, juste de la compréhension. Et, quelque part, j'avais moins froid.

**XXX**

Je ne savais pas encore tout à fait pourquoi et comment je me suis retrouvé là mais j'y étais. Pourtant, j'étais sûr d'avoir dit « non » à mainte reprise et que ma réponse n'avait pas changé. J'en étais certain à cent pour cents. Alors, pourquoi diable étais-je donc chez Naruto Uzumaki que je le veuille ou non ? Il m'avait supplié longuement et quelque part pendant notre conversation mon inébranlable « non » s'était transformé en un répugnant et dégoûtant « d'accord »

J'étais pourtant si bien parti, bien fixé sur mes priorités, ça n'avait pas de sens, cela défiait toute logique. Sans doute m'étais-je trouvé lassé par son insistance ou bien étaient-ce ses yeux que j'ai cru voir devenir… J'ai dû me tromper car une fois avoir accepté l'invitation qui avait sonné comme un ordre, il s'était extasié et avait repris la discussion comme si de rien était.

Enfin, toujours était-il que j'étais là, dans ce petit deux pièces que composaient la maison de l'abruti. Il m'avait servi un thé de basse qualité mais, je n'avais pas très soif. Je ne lui fis aucune remarque dessus donc peu importait en réalité. Nous étions comme deux abrutis l'un en face de l'autre sur deux choses appelées chaises assez bancales, une table amputée d'un pied à notre droite, tenant vainement sur les trois autres. Je posais ma tasse avec précaution, incertain de la stabilité de cette table en bois. Il fit de même, un sourire gêné, s'étant soudainement tue. Je me levais et ouvris sa petite fenêtre, m'appuyant sur la rambarde. Il m'y rejoignit trouvant de la place pour deux en se serrant.

Je soupirais et réprimais un frisson. Je crois qu'il faisait froid. Je ne pouvais en être sûre, je ne sentais plus grand-chose… Cependant, je ne pouvais ignorer le fait qu'il y avait un net contraste entre le vent dehors et le bras nu et chaud de Naruto qui effleurait le mien. Je me tournais vers lui pour regarder, comme pour m'assurer que je ne l'avais pas imaginée, comme pour m'accrocher à ça et que la vie émanait encore de lui. Je posais alors une question dont je ne croyais pas un jour me soucier de la réponse.

- Naruto, ça va ?

Elle s'était glissée entre mes lèvres… Le blond hocha positivement la tête, toujours avec ce sourire qui ne le quittait pas. Depuis la dernière fois où il m'avait parlé du « monde » de manière bien étrange et « ancienne » je faisais plus attention. C'était presque comme si je me le devais à moi mais aussi à lui. Mine de rien, je faisais plus d'efforts de concentration si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Je détaillais sa personne et pourtant, je ne savais pas tout à fait pour quelles raisons je me tuais à la tâche de faire attention à lui. Je crois que c'était une obligation.

Était-ce Naruto ?

Pour le moment, je ne voulais pas particulièrement y penser. Je savais pertinemment que je ne devais pas être avec lui, que c'était condamné par ma morale, par mes règles, que je ne devais pas me saouler dans les bêtise de… de l'amitié ?

Étions-nous amis ?

Une brise anormalement douce balaya quelques-unes de ses mèches et je détournais le regard. Je secouais doucement la tête, soupirant. Encore une fois, mes pensées divaguaient et plus cela se produisait, plus je savais que je m'éloignais de mon objectif. Il y avait ce sentiment qui me poussait à m'accrocher, quelque chose que je pourrais qualifier… d'agréable. Je me pinçais méchamment la peau de l'avant-bras, cherchant à savoir si je rêvais et si oui à me réveiller, à sortir de cet étrange moment de flottement qui était en train de se produire à l'instant, qui stagnait et qui n'était pas bon du tout.

Tandis que je regardais de profile le sourire de Naruto qui ne voulait simplement pas se décoller de son visage, j'hésitais. Pouvais-je encore partir de cet appartement ou devais-je rester avec lui ? Il m'avait invité, n'était-ce pas la moindre des politesses ? Je ne faisais jamais attention aux « bonnes » manières, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Alors… Que faisais-je encore là ?

Une fois que j'avais décidé de m'éclipser, trouvant ma présence inutile et mes réactions stupides, je m'apprêtais à le lui dire, me demandant par la même occasion si j'avais réellement besoin de le lui signaler, je relevais les yeux qui se plantèrent dans les siens.

Je crois que rien n'aurait pu empêcher l'expression de surprise se peindre sur mon visage. On me l'aurait dit oralement, je ne les aurais pas crus. J'aurais sans doute ris. Peu sûre de ce que je voyais, de ce que je croyais comprendre, de sa réponse si facile, je réitérais ma question. La réponse fut la même, toujours avec un sourire.

Ça faisait mal et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi mentir ? Et d'où venait donc cette force ? Sa force, son courage, d'où ? Etais-je le seul, pourtant pas très observateur et assez désintéressé des autres à avoir remarqué et ce, que maintenant ?

- Naruto, sérieusement…

Il me lança un regard interrogatif avant de sourire de nouveau, me traitant d'imbécile. Je ne répondis pas à sa… feinte ? Comment n'avais-je pu jamais rien voir ? Etais-je… Etions-nous si aveugles ou voulions-nous ne rien voir ? Sakura le savait-elle ? En réalité, Naruto n'avait jamais guéri comme je le pensais.

- Naruto, commençais-je, incertain pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peu sûr de la suite de ma phrase et ou je comptais aller, tu mens.

Oui, il mentait comme il respirait. Il brillait comme un leurre savait le faire. Son masque était trop parfait depuis le départ, aurais-je dû me douter de quelque chose ? Je m'en moquais. N'avait-ce pas toujours été le cas et ne l'était-ce pas encore ? Pourtant… son sourire s'effaça une fraction de seconde avant de revenir et il se mit à rire, me disant que j'étais étrange aujourd'hui.

Oui pourtant car… « _Clac !_ » même si je savais que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, je devais faire quelque chose. Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir alors…

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, Naruto.

La seule que j'ai trouvé, c'était de tout ramené à moi, prétendre que c'était moi que cela touchait et énervait, que c'était ma fierté qu'il atteignait ainsi. Etait-ce plus simple comme ça ? Pour lui ? Pour moi ? Ne pas admettre que… que quoi ? Le problème ? Je ne savais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, connard ? Et pourquoi tu me tape d'abord, je vais te la renvoyer ! Je vais très b-

« _Clac !_ » Et quelque part, y avait-il vraiment autre chose à faire ? Un autre moyen d'aborder la chose ? Je ne fonctionnais pas autrement, je ne connaissais pas les technique ou la tendresse.

Contre toutes attentes, Naruto se massa la joue avec sourire. N'allait-il pas me frapper à son tour ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait dit ? Où était donc passée la valeur de sa parole ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'exaspérait.

- Naruto, je recommence… dernière chance…

En plus, il me faisait perdre mon temps.

- Ça va ?

Pourquoi m'acharnais-je ainsi ? Il était troublé mais son sourire demeura, comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'enlever, comme s'il ne savait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais appris comment faire. Il hocha la tête, comme il le faisait toujours, me traitant de débile une nouvelle fois avec un plus l'insulte « _Azymeurien_ ». J'étais sûre que ce mot n'existait pas mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Je m'en foutais.

« _Clac !_ » On avait quitté la fenêtre pour se faire correctement face. C'était comme s'il m'offrait sa joue, comme s'il l'acceptait.

- Tu mens !

- Non !, gronda-t-il.

Savait-il même qu'il mentait ? Se mentait-il alors à lui-même ?

« _Clac !_ » et ma main me faisait mal. Je ne savais pas comment faire autrement et sans doute y avait-il un autre moyen mais… Lorsque je le regardais à nouveau, son sourire avait disparu et une mimique malsaine était apparue.

- Arrête de me frapper, t'es malade ou quoi ?

Je répondis par la négative, agacé. Où était le mal à admette qu'on allait mal ? Peut-être pas le crier sur les toits certes, mais au moins ne pas mentir, ne pas se mentir. C'était juste un truc normal, quelque chose que l'on m'avait appris depuis mon plus jeune âge : pas de mensonges. Je n'aimais pas ça.

- Dis la vérité, murmurais-je plus doucement.

- Je… Je dis la vérité, enfoiré !

Sa voix était tremblante et lui-même ne semblait plus très sûr de sa réponse et son sourire ne daignait plus se dessiner. Je n'avais pas de regret et pourtant, ce que je venais de faire en était un. Je n'arrivais pas à être satisfait du résultat, de ce petit plus vers la vérité.

Il faisait sombre tout à coup. Il faisait froid aussi. Cet appartement fait peur dans le noir, les ombres informes jouant dans la pénombre. Les murs paraissaient se resserrer et… Je n'avais qu'un envie, fuir.

Et Naruto, toi aussi ?

J'en avais assez de me soucier de lui. Je me moquais de lui, non ? Alors, pourquoi n'arrêtais-je pas de le frapper (à présent venu aux poings », lui gueulant de me dire la vérité, lui criant de démentir son mensonge que j'avais finalement peut-être imaginé. Je devais faire peur avec mon obsession mais jamais je ne m'excuserais car jamais je ne me trompais. Je lui lâchais d'une façon atrocement trop neutre :

- Naruto, tu me saoules.

Me relevant, massant mes articulations, je baissais mon regard vers lui. Il resta à terre.

Oui, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je devais me sauver maintenant. Maintenant qu'il en était encore temps. J'étais trop proche, si proche que ça me brûlait presque le corps

Pourquoi n'aimais-je pas le voir ainsi ?

Je tournais les talons avec un certain soulagement lorsque j'entendis avec horreur Naruto chuchoter, tout en se relevant de mon dernier coup de poing :

- Sasuke, je…

Je serrais ma main jusqu'à ce que ça me fasse mal, jusqu'à ce que mes ongles s'enfoncent violemment dans ma peau et laissent de marques roses. Je daignais me retourner vers lui et constatais les dégâts. Ses joues avaient légèrement gonflées et rougies, sûrement allaient-elles continuer dans ce sens-là. Mais ce n'était rien, non, rien. Pas à côté de ce que je voyais le plus.

Naruto ne souriait plus.

Naruto n'avait plus d'éclat dans les yeux.

Naruto, là où il n'avait pas été blessé semblait froid, pâle.

Mais surtout,

Naruto pleurait.

- Sasuke, je… ça ne va pas du tout !

Il porta ses mains entoure de lui, presque paniqué. Je soupirais. Après tout, n'était-ce pas moi qui m'étais mis dans cette merde ? Non, attendez… c'était lui et que lui ! S'il ne m'avait pas ouvert les yeux, jamais… jamais je n'aurais remarqué.

Cependant, là, si misérable, ne lui devais-je pas ça aussi ?

Il n'osait plus bouger, maintenant ses bras autour de lui-même. J'hésitais. Partir maintenant, en avais-je encore le droit, était-ce encore possible ? Lâchement, égoïstement, serait-ce ainsi la vision de cet acte ? Serais-je lié, coincé par la suite si je m'approchais de trop près ?

Je me souvenais encore, lorsque j'étais enfant : Naruto avait été là. J'étais petit, trop petit pour ne pas être un autre de ces gamins entrain de sourire comme tous les autres. Naruto m'avait demandé si ça allait. J'avais dit oui. Il m'avait traité de menteur en souriant. Puis l'instant d'après, j'avais dit non. Et non comme tous ces enfants qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire lorsque l'un d'entre eux pleurait, lui était juste resté. Il avait été là. Il faisait de son mieux et je ne m'étais alors jamais aussi bien senti et entouré qu'à cet instant depuis le drame.

Alors oui, peut-être que lui devais ça.

C'était en relevant les yeux que je me rendis que je mettais déplacé et que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait chier, pensais-je tout en attrapant Naruto et le tenant dans une étreinte plus ou moins maladroite et tremblante.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fit rien avant de lentement agripper le tissu de mon dos et de doucement le serrer et de le garder fermement dans ses main.

C'était… étrange. La chaleur d'un autre corps si près de soi, contre le sien. C'était bizarre, inhabituel, diablement rare. Agréable ? Je ne savais pas trop. Je dirais juste intéressent cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me dégager tout de suite. Je me voyais mal m'en défaire maintenant.

Naruto reniflait dans mon haut et essayait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Je l'entendais murmurer des choses sans réel sens.

- Pathétique… Je suis pathétique… Je suis un monstre. Il est mort… Ils sont morts…

Je passais avec peu d'assurance ma main dans son dos et son se secoua : il riait.

- Haha ! Pourquoi je pleurs ? C'est plutôt qui… qui…

Avant de retomber dans des sanglots et de recommencer la même litanie de mots.

- Non, soufflais-je soudainement, ne pouvant m'arrêter. T'es pas un monstre, t'es pire !

Ses reniflements cessèrent, je crois que je l'avais choqué. Pourtant, il ne se dégagea pas. Peut-être trop habitué aux mots que je venais de prononcer. Peut-être trop appréciateur de cette embrassade ou bien attendait-il juste la suite. Mais il devait comprendre mes mots, il le devait.

- Ouais, et t'es pas pathétique. Et c'est pas ta faute !

Je m'y prenais mal, si mal…

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin alors oui, t'es un petit monstre, pire… t'es un petit garnement qui ne fait que des conneries. T'es qu'un crétin. T'es pas pathétique. T'es nul car t'es pas capable d'admettre que t'as tort. T'es têtu. Mais… mais t'es aussi courageux. T'es fort. T'es… T'es unique, Naruto, finissais-je plutôt pour moi-même, un peu perdu, un peu étourdi.

Que venais-je de dire ? Il se dégagea très lentement, prudemment. Il me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant le mensonge, l'ironie, l'humour ou la simple vérité en eux. Il essuya le visage de ses mains tremblantes. Il hocha la tête, comme pour me faire plaisir. Et il sourit. Un petit et timide sourire. Je savais qu'il était sincère. Si sincère que j'en fus éblouie.

Chaud.

Quelque chose au fond de moi m'avertissait, me pressait. Je devais partir. Je devais fuir. La porte de ma pièce venait de claquer et s'éloignait à vue d'œil. Mon cocon se brisait. Et non, il ne fallait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas de suite. Ce n'était pas l'heure.

Oh non… Naruto, pas tout de suite. Non, je divaguais. Comment avais-je pu perde mes objectifs si vite ? Comment ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Rapidement et d'un regard paniqué, j'attrapais ma veste et filais hors de l'appartement. Non, pas maintenant ! Je n'avais pas le droit. Je ne pouvais me perdre maintenant. Ce n'était pas permis. Je ne pouvais pas crever sans tuer l'autre monstre.

Sasuke ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'était pas un imbécile dans son genre qui allait m'éloigner comme ça du droit chemin ? De mon parfait dessein, si ? Non, absolument pas ! Jamais !

**XXX**

Ma respiration était haletante. J'avais couru je ne savais combien de temps une fois sorti de la rue. Si vite. Je secouais la tête, le visage de Naruto souillé par les larmes gardant tout de même le sourire me revenant en mémoire, me hantant. Puis il y avait ces souvenir qui refaisaient surface tels des démons chargés de bonbons, m'intimant de regarder, masquant ainsi leur méchanceté et cruauté.

- Quel con !, m'insultais-je.

Je ne devais plus garder contact avec le blond. Je ne devais pas lui parler. Je devais l'ignorer comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le départ, comme je savais si bien le faire ! Sinon, il serait trop tard ! Je m'enfermerais à double tours dans cette pièce qui m'est si particulière, qui n'était rien qu'à moi et je resterais dans le noir. Je serais dans le noir, loin de la lumière, loin de sa lumière. Je serais dans mon noir, dans mes ténèbres et je m'y sentirais chez moi. Qu'importe qu'il y ait le soleil sur les lèvres, je fermerais les yeux. Je me banderais les yeux.

Oh, Itachi, ne crois pas ainsi me faire t'oublier. Ne crois pas que tu n'es qu'un malheureux souvenir. Tu es plus vif que jamais, plus présent et matériel qu'auparavant. Je te tuerais. Je ne me ferais pas avoir si facilement. Après tout, grand-frère, ne te l'ais-je pas promis ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Samedi 13.11.10** : Toujours, j'espère pas trop OOC.

Personnellement, je trouve le chapitre un peu étrange, sans grande logique. Un peu bizarre pour dire la vérité.

Vos avis?

Chouchou-chan.


	8. Chapitre VII

**.**

**Chapitre VII**

**.**

J'étais seul. Ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude. Même, c'était habituel. C'était ce qui avait toujours été. C'était ce qui aurait toujours dû être et ne jamais changer ne serait-ce qu'un jour ou ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. J'étais seul et cela aurait dû être normal. J'aurais dû me sentir bien et quelque part c'était le cas. Cependant, tandis que j'avais la satisfaction de ma propre suffisance, j'avais cette démangeaison dans tout mon être, cette petit chose insignifiante mais bien présente qui jouait doucement dans mes entrailles de manière sournoise. Ce prénom qui allait et venait dans mon esprit. Sa voix et surtout, par-dessus tout, son regard qui planait devant moi. Toutes ces choses n'auraient simplement pas dû être là. Ces choses n'auraient pas dû me perturber de la sorte. Cette chose, cette personne n'aurait même pas dû avoir de nom, du moins, je n'aurais pas dû le savoir. C'était elle qui m'embêtait comme un vilain moustique assoiffé de sang, décidé à rester à virevolter autour de toi alors que depuis longtemps tu t'es toi-même décidé à ne pas lui laissé une seule goutte de ton sang.

Oui, c'était Naruto. Naruto qui n'était pas là. Indéniablement pas là. Et c'était normal ! Diable ! Cela aurait dû être logique dans mon esprit, une information comme une autre et ça l'était pourtant…

Je reposais nerveusement ma tasse sur l'îlot central de ma cuisine. Je soupirais passant ma main dans mes cheveux, grattant mon cuir chevelu par la même occasion. J'étais agacé par moi-même, agacé de savoir qu'en cet instant, je savais que Naruto était en vacances avec Sakura, dans un chalet avec Kiba et Hinata. Je n'aurais pas dû savoir ça. Je ne devrais pas. Je devrais l'ignorer comme j'ignorais le prénom du garçon ou de la fille au premier rang. Je devrais m'en foutre ! Je ne devrais même pas connaître l'existence de ces gens pourtant…

Et Itachi, il ne voulait pas rester dans ma tête. Non, c'était trop compliqué de stagner quelques jours. Il voguait où bon lui semblait et… par moment, j'avais l'impression de l'oublier. Je tapais douloureusement mon poing contre la table. C'était malin ça. Naruto n'avait pas le droit d'être dans ma tête. Mon plan était parfait, mon dessein incroyablement justifié ! Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui. Que je lui doive ma présence ou non, pour être quitte ou le remercier de sa compagnie plus petits ne comptait plus. Ça ne le devrait pas. Ça jouait avec ma tête et c'était mauvais, effroyablement mauvais.

Je tournais en rond dans mon appartement sombre.

Noir.

Vide.

Pas un bruit.

Pas un son.

Le calme.

Le silence.

Mon chez moi.

_Un manque, une absence... _

_**Le **__vide et non un vide comme un autre._

Ce n'était pas comme si Naruto venait ici. Naruto n'étais jamais ici. Cependant, quand je rentrais à l'appartement, c'était comme si j'emportais avec moi ses blagues sans humour, son rire de crétin et la lumière parfois trop pesante avec moi. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'avais apporté ça sur moi et je devais donc régler ça rapidement et proprement.

Je lavai durement mes mains dans le lavabo, l'eau glacée me réveillant et m'amenant à réfléchir à une solution. Une solution que je connaissais depuis le départ mais que je n'avais pas voulu écouter : Ignorer et oublier pour enfin effacer. Naruto ne serait qu'un vulgaire souvenir comme il l'avait été autrefois, ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. C'était parfait.

Je souriais, satisfait.

**XXX**

Noël. C'était Noël. On était le vingt-quatre Décembre au soir et c'était Noël. Enfin… la veille. C'était la veille. Tout dépendait des points de vue. Pour moi, c'était La Veille. La nuit des lames. La nuit du sang. La nuit des cadavres. La nuit du massacre. La nuit qui me hantait. La nuit qui me dévorait et me consumait un peu plus chaque jour. La nuit qui n'aurait jamais dû être. La nuit qui aurait dû n'être qu'un simple cauchemar. La nuit où mon frère ne devint qu'un monstre. La nuit où je lui promis de me venger. La nuit qu'il regrettera. Et enfin… je saurais : Pourquoi ?

«_ Et Naruto, que fait-il ? »_ Pardon, qui ?

**XXX**

Je me rendais à pied en cours. Je regrettais déjà mon choix. Mes chaussures disparaissaient à chaque pas que je faisais, s'enfonçant dans la poudreuse. Et doucement, un peu plus à chaque mètre que j'effectuais, elle fondait autant qu'elle le pouvait et entrait sous le tissu, mouillant ma chaussette et congelait mes doigts de pieds. J'ignorais la froideur. J'ignorais la légère douleur que cela me faisait car bientôt elle disparaîtrait. Je tirais un plus sur mon bonnet, replaçais un peu mieux mon écharpe autour du coup, jurais à cause de mes gants qui restreignais mes mouvements. J'enterrais alors mes mains dans les poches, fatigué. Putain, je détestais l'hiver. Je pestais contre moi-même. Pourquoi m'habiller ainsi si cela ne m'énervait que plus encore et ne m'empêchait pas de ne pas avoir froid, hein ? Je soupirais, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

**XXX**

Mon banc était couvert de neige. Pourquoi semblait-il qu'aujourd'hui tout s'était mis en place pour m'agacer ? C'était un jour comme les autres, non ? Oui, c'était la rentrée de vacances comme une autre, non ?

- Sasuke…

Je frissonnais, tout en serrant les poings. Lui. Je me tournais difficilement vers lui et il eut un mouvement de recul. La petite fumée blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres et il grelottait. Derrière lui se tenait Sasuke et un autre garçon que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il avait pourtant des traits communs avec la brunette Hinata, je crois.

L'atmosphère s'était tendu d'elle-même. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne put vraiment le confirmer que la sonnerie retentit à travers tout l'établissement. Et clairement, un soupire général noya le lycée et s'engouffra dans nos oreilles.

**XXX**

Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas qu'il se rendait compte que je l'ignorais. Il semblait très pris par ses « autres » amis. Je secouais la tête. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas le chercher des yeux. Quitte à l'ignorer, autant qu'il le remarque, non ?

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi et, je ne savais pas encore comment, j'étais certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Naruto. Il y avait une odeur particulière et j'en étais certain, elle n'était en rien comparable à celle de Naruto. Et surtout, ce n'était pas la même sensation lorsqu'elle se mit à parler. Je regrettais presque qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Naruto. Et, loin, quelque part dans mon esprit, je me demandais pourquoi ce n'était pas lui, là, installé près de moi comme à chaque pose depuis peu avant le blanc de notre pseudo relation. Il n'était pas supposé savoir que je l'ignorais. Il devrait être là. Il devait l'être et se prendre un vent de ma part.

- Tu sais, quand je lui offert son cadeau, il y a plus d'un mois maintenant…

Sakura parlait d'une voix lointaine, n'ayant pas l'air d'attendre une réaction de ma part. Cependant, elle ne continua que lorsque j'eus hoché la tête.

- C'est parce que le jour où je lui ai donné, c'était un mois tout pile après son anniversaire.

J'assimilais la chose comme quelconque. Seulement, pourquoi un mois plus tard ? Comme si elle avait entendu ma question, elle poursuivit :

- Je lui ai donné un mois plus tard parce que le jour de son anniversaire, le jour de sa naissance, sa mère et son père sont mort.

L'air devint soudainement lourd, pesant, difficile à aspirer. J'avais du mal à respirer. Pourquoi ça m'affectait autant ? Pourquoi me sentais-je coupable ? Je commençais doucement à assembler le puzzle, le pourquoi du comment il n'était pas dans son état normal la dernière fois. Il avait dû y penser non-stop depuis que Sakura le lui avait donné et quelque part se rappeler toutes ces choses.

- Personne ne veut lui dire comment ils sont morts. Il a sa petite idée mais, elle est absurde. Enfin…

Elle soupira, jouant avec la matière de son manteau et vaguement, le froissement du tissu rose me parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Il sait pour sûre qu'ils sont morts ce jour-là par un moyen ou un autre, il a vu les certificats de décès.

Je frissonnais. Je ressentais quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Je secouais la tête, tentant de la chasser.

- Il croit que c'est sa faute.

Elle rit, d'un rire amer.

- Il n'a aucune preuve… Du coup, depuis que je le connais, je lui donne son cadeau un mois plus tard.

Elle sourit à cette pensée avant que son visage ne retombe tristement, à la limite des larmes. Elle ajouta :

- Mais ça ne change rien. Ça fait toujours aussi mal ! Je ne peux rien faire !

Elle serra ses petites mains sur ses genoux, la tête baissée, les cheveux cachant son regard.

- Mais c'est pas grave… si ça l'aide un peu… Sois plus gentil avec lui, la prochaine fois. Son visage, j'ai vu, finit-elle, laissant un silence presque plaisant mais à la fois perturbant planer autour de nous.

Elle se leva, me saluant vaguement de la main, visiblement gênée au vue des teintes sur joues. Je soupirais, baissant la tête. Je la relevais soudainement et vis Naruto me regarder, ne sachant probablement ce qu'il devait penser depuis notre dernière rencontre. Il y avait encore des traces de mon passage sur son visage mais ça guérissait vite.

Après l'histoire de Sakura, son semblant d'explication, je me sentais relativement plus proche de Naruto, plus que je ne croyais possible. Le désir de savoir, je le comprenais tout à fait. Certes, il n'avait pas de vengeance en tête, du moins, d'après Sakura mais… le « Pourquoi ? » cette question fondamentale je la connaissais par cœur et celle-ci pouvait vous rongez de l'intérieure…

**XXX**

Je fermais les yeux laissant ma tête retomber en arrière. Ce cours me paraissait interminable, répétitif. Je sentais le regard de Naruto sur moi mais refusais de me tourner vers lui, m'obstinant à détailler la fenêtre ou ce qu'il s'y trouvait dehors une fois mes yeux rouverts. A son tour, il soupira et reporta son attention sur le cours. J'entendais vaguement le bruit de la mine de son crayon et papier tracer de longue droites sur son cahier et le son étouffé de la gomme qui tentait vainement d'effacer les simplement trop forts et pas droits. Naruto n'était vraiment doué pour les mathématiques.

**XXX**

Etrangement, Naruto agissait comme si de rien était. Comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré dans mes bras. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en souciais pas plus que cela, bien trop concentré sur mon activité favorite : ignorer le blond. Oui, comme à mon habitude, avec agilité je mis tout cela dans une partie de mon cerveau avec marqué en gros dessus « Ce n'est jamais arrivé et ça n'arrivera plus jamais » Je passais outre la contradiction de cette phrase. Je plaçais le fait que Naruto ait pu m'approcher de la sorte sur ma fatigue mais aussi parce que Naruto était un souvenir faisant partie de mon enfance.

Seulement, il y avait ses yeux, ce regard…

Je ne faisais pas exprès de les entre voir. Après tout, nous étions côte à côte en classe il suffisait de tourner la tête pour observer le tableau pour voir du coin de l'œil l'éclat des bleus dans les yeux de son voisin. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas ma faute. C'était simplement très mauvais.

** XXX **

Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, à lui demander de dégager tandis qu'il marchait avec moi sur le chemin du retour, toujours en silence. Presque naturellement, il était venu à mes côtés et il avait tellement calme que la seule chose qui me signalait qu'il était encore là était le frottement de nos manteaux à chaque de son bras.

- Tu viens chez moi ?

Je m'arrêtais perturbé, surpris, incrédule, perdu. C'était bien ma voix ça ? Il fit de même. Je ne bougeais toujours pas et il se gratta nerveusement la tête. Il semblait hésiter et quelque part, je souhaitais qu'il ne vienne pas et d'autres parts, il se devait de venir, d'accepter. C'était moi qui lui proposais, Sasuke Uchiha.

- Je… Je peux pas.

Je soupirais, mi soulagé, mi énervé.

- Pourquoi ?

Il détourna la tête, cherchant une bonne raison, une bonne excuse.

- T'sais quoi, Sasuke…

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je le regardais un instant avant de d'observer quelque chose d'insignifiant derrière lui. Il sourit alors de toutes ses dents.

- Pourquoi pas, finit-il d'un ton presque soulagé lui aussi.

Et en ce mois Janvier, je descendais légèrement la fermeture éclair de ma veste. Après tout, il faisait un peu plus chaud.

**XXX**

Je tournais la clé dans la serrure et ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Naruto passa le seuil de celle-ci après moi toujours dans le calme. J'avais l'impression qu'il retenait sa respiration. En plus, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet et était resté dans un calme olympien. Il enleva ses chaussure tout comme moi et nous posâmes nos sacs dans le hall avant d'aller dans le salon où il faisait bien sombre. Naruto ne dit rien et une partie de moi en était étonnée mais refusais de lui demander le pourquoi de cela. Etrangement, ça ne me gênait pas plus que cela et lui non plus. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de discuter de quoi que ce soit avec lui, pas pour l'instant. On s'assit sur le canapé et il alluma la télé.

Tiens… J'avais une télé ?

**XXX**

- Je… Je… Sasuke, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! Je…

Je remarquais enfin Naruto qui gesticulait à côté de moi, touchant tous les boutons de la télécommande. C'était bien connu, celle-ci ne faisait jamais ce qu'on souhaitait qu'elle fasse, toujours tout le contraire. Je prêtais enfin attention aux bruits et sons qui sortaient des enceintes de la télé. J'écoutais attentivement. « _Ah ! Ah ! Oui ! Encore ! Encore !_ »

Naruto était rouge de honte et désemparé. Il se confondait en excuse et ne sachant plus que faire, il jeta la télécommande. « _Ah ! Oui, là ! Enfonce-la là !_ » En soupirant, je me levai et parti éteindre la télévision à sa source.

- Sasuke, osa Naruto, oubliant presque ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne comprenant apparemment pas quelque chose.

J'entendis le cuir du canapé qui doucement se détendait Naruto debout à son tour.

- Hum ?, fis-je en me retournant.

Il marcha vers moi, ses chaussettes muettes sur la moquette. Il s'arrêta à un bon mètre, se triturant les doigts comme le faisait une fille de notre classe lorsqu'elle était gênée. Je ne savais plus laquelle, peu importait. Pourtant, dans mon souvenir, Naruto se grattait la tête dans ses moments-là. Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de me remémorer presque naturellement et inconsciemment, je secouais la tête avec lassitude, expirant un bon coup.

C'était n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Chez moi ?

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ?

Il me parlait ?

- Quoi, lâchai-je enfin.

- Ça ne te fait rien ?

Dans le blanc des yeux, je le fixais. De quoi me parlait-il maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

Il redevint rouge de honte et détourna les yeux en pointant l'écran du doigt.

- Ah… ça, dis-je de façon presque bête, lentement, trop lentement comme un enfant qui apprenait à parler, non, terminais-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres.

- Mais… mais c'était deux hommes, Sasuke.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

- Ah, fut tout ce que je pu souffler.

Finalement il soupira tout en retournant vers le canapé, s'étalant alors de tout le long sur le sofa.

- T'es incompréhensible, Sasuke, marmonna-t-il.

Il posa son regard sur mon, ses yeux bleus…

- Tss…

Je me redressais, m'étant baissé pour atteindre le bouton, hésitant à lui demander de partir ou rester.

- Dis, Sasuke…

Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers lui, l'interrogeant d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je peux rester dormir ?

Ignorant la question, je me rendis en cuisine. Il ne me suivit pas, restant assit.

Je souris.

- Fais ce que tu veux mais ne me gêne pas, c'est tout.

Après tout, c'était Naruto, non ?

Face à mon ton désinvolte, il ria. Son s'immisça sous pas peau, pénétrant par les pores et j'en tremblais presque.

Avais-je le droit ?

**XXX**

Je rejoignis Naruto, une tasse dans la main, qui avait pleinement pris ses aises et qui me parlais de nouveau de je ne savais quoi mais peu importait du moment que sa voix chaude vibrait et courrait sur les murs. A sa demande, bien qu'un peu retissant, j'ouvris les volets. Je n'appréciais pas plus que cela mais bon… Où était le mal ?

- Et tu vois, Sasuke, Kiba il me lance la balle. Je la dribble et marque un panier comme un pro' !

Tout en disant cela d'un discours enflammé, il gesticulait dans tous les sens.

- Après, Neji il…

Je ne connaissais pas ce Neji. Je me moquais de Neji. Mais qu'importais. Naruto, restes je l'oublies presque.

« _Et Itachi ?_ » Qui ça ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Samedi 13.11.10** : Je souhaite m'excuser pour toutes fautes de frappes à l'avance, si vous en voyez une, dites-moi.

Merci pour votre fidèlité et ceux qui m'on lu peut-être une première fois jusqu'ici.

J'espère à bientôt,

Chouchou-chan.


End file.
